Dimensional Heroes: Twilight Princess
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes travel through time to the era of Twilight. There they team up with Link and an imp named Midna. Will they be able to purge the land of this eternal twilight?
1. Prologue of Darkness

In the lanes between, the three ships continued to follow after the wolf as it ran across the sky. As they flew across the sky, inside was a different story as Sunset looked at the Enma blade in her hands.

"Lord Enma's...Enma Blade." she said.

"You still have that thing?" Ladybug asked.

"Yeah. Enma isn't going to need it anytime soon. And I'm the only one who doesn't have a weapon to fight with." Sunset said. "Plus, it feels pretty good to wield this thing."

"It also feels great to get away from Springdale again." Jibanyan said.

"Feels good, doesn't it? Thanks for coming back on the teams, guys." Hope said.

"Of course, y'all treat us like family, so we do the same. Plus seeing other worlds is pretty fun too." Komasan said.

"Oh, and I got us a new full time yo-kai member! Check it out!" Jibanyan said as Shogunyan walked in.

"Shogunyan? Well this is a surprise. You're the last one I expected." Sunset said.

"I had hoped to join your crusade sooner, but there were circumstances. But that does not matter now." Shogunyan said. "I follow you forever and ever."

"Indeed." a voice said as flying in was Robonyan F.

"Robonyan too?" Sunset asked.

"Yes. That transformation I had experienced during the final battle with Whaleman has shown me I can still go further. I am more than happy to follow you." Robonyan F said.

"How about that? All three members of the Nyan-Nyan all stars together with us." Rainbow said. "Couldn't ask for three of the most reliable cats in the house, huh Jexi?"

"Very true. Though I wish we wouldn't use terms like full time around here." Jexi said. "More importantly...where the heck the wolf is leading us."

"Strange. I'm getting some temporal readings. Looks like it may be a time rift." Twilight said.

"Time rift?" Leia asked.

"Yeah, sometimes we go into worlds that span different timelines." Jexi said. "We had a saga surrounding it. Hmm. Strange, the place the wolf is leading us seems to be Hyrule."

"Oh. You know what this means guys…" Hope said.

"Yay! We get to see Link again!" Pinkie said.

"You guys seem to like this Link guy a lot." Zelos said.

"He used to be one of the members of Jexi's team for quite some time. They met him on Pit's world." Lacy said.

"Yeah, but he left to enjoy his childhood after the events with Termina and Majora's mask." Maka said.

"But Hyrule spans several timelines, doesn't it?" Jude asked.

"Yes, so the Link we'll meet might not be the one we know." Sheena said.

"I wonder which era the wolf is taking us too?" Sunset asked.

"We've already been to the Hero of the Wilds and Majora's Mask era, so my money's on Hero of Twilight." Indigo said.

"Yes. That seems plausible. The era has previously mentions of wolves." Robin said.

"So in a way, we could end up seeing Midna again." Lucy said.

"And Zant, let's not forget about him." Yumi said.

The ships blasted out of the time rift. The wolf was nowhere to be seen, but they did find themselves in a whole different Hyrule.

This Hyrule, from what was described in the history books, was definitely the era of the Hero of Twilight. Everywhere you looked, it looks dark and dreary with large spheres of darkness surrounding sections of the land.

"Hah, i was right!" Indigo said. "Though this is my first time seeing the Twilight Era Hyrule, and man is it creepy."

"It was one of the darkest times in Hyrule's history. This was when an artifact, the mirror of Twilight, was used as a gateway to the Twilight Realm. It was used in order for the mad king, Zant, to enter Hyrule and take it order, bathing the land in patches of Twilight." Robin said.

"We remember. It was one of the eras involved during the War Across the Ages. We ladies battled Zant and his forces and defeated him." Nami said.

"With some...ahem...minor assistance from sanji." Lucy said.

"I had to run in. You guys were being smoked by Hydreigon and of course I had to defend your honor." Sanji said.

"Well now it's our turn to protect you. We're not gonna let your soiled Vinsmoke blood get in the way of letting you stay with us. We're crashing that wedding and beating Big Mom's fat ass!" Natsu said.

"Uh...I believe the first part but not the second." Jexi said. "Weird, feels like someone else said that somewhere else in the worlds."

"Please, even you couldn't lay a scratch on that woman." Pedro said. "I know from experience."

"We know Pedro, you tried to attack her yourself." Lacy said.

"All it ended up was costing me my crewmates, my eye and fifty years off my lifespan." Pedro said.

"So why help us derail Sanji's big wedding day with Pudding and join our team even though you've failed to dethrone her before?" Erza asked.

"The Road Poneglyph is the only reason. Plus, I do have business with Tamago. I'd like to at least kill him before I die." Pedro said.

"Road Poneglyph? Sounds like something Robin is after." Hope said.

"Yeah. They are four red poneglyphs that will give you coordinates on the exact locations of Raftel, where One Piece is." Nami said.

"And there was one in Fishman Island, right?" Hope asked.

"Uh...no. We were talking about the one we found in Zou. We know two others are in the possession of Big Mom and Kaido. Leaving the fourth still hidden." Nami said.

"And who's this Tamago guy?" Soul asked.

"Here's a picture." Pedro said showing a wanted picture of a tall man with long legs whose body was shaped like an egg.

"Eeesh. That guy's a real rotten egg." Rainbow said.

"Yes. He took my eye and I took his." Pedro said.

"And he was also my partner." Pekoms said dragging himself in.

"And another thing, i still don't see why we have to keep dragging him around. Are we keeping him as a hostage or what?" Hope asked.

"We need him to get into Totland when Bege comes for Sanji and we have to follow him." Nami said.

"Speaking of hostages, how are you feeling, Ramona?" Scott asked.

"I'm doing alright. I'm still not over Wolf and Dog taking me hostage last time we were here, but don't worry. They'll get what's coming to them next time we see them." Ramona said.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that. Those guys drive me nuts." Ming said.

"Don't worry about them. I left them in the Lost Woods after we left. They're being watched by the Deku Tree and the Koroks as we speak." Shun said.

"Still, one of the many lessons in travelling across worlds is to always expect the unexpected." David said.

"So, now that we're back on the subject of Hyrule, where do we go from here?" Leia asked.

"Simple. We follow Link's bio signs." Hope said. "We do have that technology right?"

"Okay but you got lucky with that assumption." Jeremie said. "Hmm. He's in the south. Ordon Village in the Faron Region of Hyrule."

"So that's where we're headed." Luffy said.

They landed in faron woods in time to see green creatures taking children on pigback before they rode off with them, leaving a person incapacitated and looking familiar to the group.

"Link." Pit said.

"Those bokoblin have him, we gotta get in there and save him!" Nana said.

"Don't." Lucy said pointing ahead to the sphere of Twilight. "According to Midna, people can't enter that realm without turning into spheres of light."

"I wonder." Riku said as he stepped through the wall and was unaffected. "Seems it only applies to people who live in the light."

"But how… i...WHAT?!" Lucy said.

"Riku's a man of Darkness, Lucy. He's been in enough to survive it. As it is...he is the only one that can save Link." Ichiro said.

"Would it apply to Sectonia and Vera as well?" David asked.

"I'm not sure. Sectonia once descended to darkness just like Riku, but she doesn't necessarily have any dark power." Jude said.

"What about that form she got back in Hoenn?" Leia asked.

"If it's the form of her Mirror counterpart, then yes...it might work. As for Vera, she hasn't exactly done anything out of malice while working for Bisley." David said.

"Of course I didn't. I was his secretary, just doing my job." Vera said.

In the Twilight realm….

Riku wandered the realm for a long time before arriving at Hyrule Castle. Infiltrating the castle, he saw a wolf in a prison cell. "A wolf?" he asked jumping down before it as it growled at him. "Calm down. I'm on your side."

The wolf looked a bit uneasy, but stayed his hand, or paw. He then focused back on the chain, trying to release it by force. His ears then perked up, as someone was in the cell with him. It was, in fact, a small girl, no larger than the wolf itself. She smiled and jumped over to it.

"Hee hee hee! I found you!" she said.

"Something youre looking for?" Riku asked, making the girl surprised to see him.

"What in the…? A human? In the...oh. I see. You've been in the darkness." she said laughing.

"Black skin, yellow eyes, and hair in a ponytail. I take it you must be Midna." Riku said.

"How did you know who i was already?!" Midna asked in shock.

"Well, I haven't really met you, but I know some people who have heard about you." Riku said. "I've come to free this wolf."

"Funny, I was just doing that." she said snapping her fingers as the chain holding the wolf down broke off. "Tell you what, if he can get out of here, you can tag along while i tell him where we are."

"Deal." Riku said.

The Wolf himself had to have some way to escape, but he then sniffed the air before going to a dirt spot and tunneling his way out.

"Good, you aren't as stupid as I thought." Midna said getting on his back.

"You're gonna ride him?" Riku asked.

"I can't get around on these stubby little legs. And while I can float, this is more suited for me. Now march, wolf. I need to head to the tower." Midna said.

"I can think of one person you wanna see that involves a tower and Hyrule castle…" Riku said. "You're aiming to see Princess Zelda herself."

"Bingo! We're going to see her. The Twilight Princess." Midna said.

"By all means, show the way." Riku said.

"How kind for you. C'mon then, wolfy." Midna said edging the wolf on as he ran across the prison cells and catacombs.

"So what's your deal anyway? You smell like darkness, but you don't look taken over by it." Riku said.

"I'm a Twili. We are born in Twilight and live in darkness." Midna said. "And what about you? You dont seem like youre akin to taken over the darkness either. What, did you let it take over or something?"

"No. I accepted it." Riku said.

Midna sputtered a bit. "Real funny, kid! You don't just accept darkness like it's some cheap gimmick!"

"Its true. I have accepted it and I don't regret it. I walk a road to dawn." Riku said.

"Okay, so you're not joking. Hehehe. I could definitely use you." Midna said as they soon entered the tower where a figure in a cloak stood. "I have come."

The figure turned to look at them. "Midna?!" she said.

"Ah. Nice of you to remember my name...Twilight Princess." Midna said.

"So is this one who you have been searching for? He has lost his original form." she said.

"So you're saying this wolf… is Link." Riku said.

"No clue who that is but this wolf was definitely human before that fragment of the triforce changed him into this form." Midna said.

"I see. All because this once great kingdom was lost to darkness." the figure said. "The kingdom succumbed to Twilight yet I remain its princess." they said removing their cloak. Riku stared at the figure in shock. "I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

"Somehow, some way.. I am not entirely surprised." Riku said.


	2. Together in Twilight

"So you are the only one of these Heroes from Far away that have breached the twilight realm?" Zelda asked.

"He says it's because he's 'accepted the darkness in him' and 'walks a road to dawn'. Whatever that means…" Midna said.

"I see. Then you and this...Link...might be the only ones to save Hyrule from the Twilight." Zelda said.

"So my friends can't help me?" Riku asked.

"Heh. Not yet anyway. You are the only one that can enter the twilight. Therefore, you are the only one that can purge it. They enter, they become motionless spirit orbs." Midna said.

"I see." Riku said.

"I'm afraid Midna is correct. Outside of the free spaces of Twilight, they cannot enter Zones of the Twilight realm." Zelda said. "But you...your affinity towards the darkness protects you from the Twilight's effect. You can enter and leave of your own free will."

"I figured as much." Riku said.

"You must leave now. The guard will be making his rounds soon." Zelda said.

"Alright." Riku said.

"I'm going to teleport you two back into the Ordon Village now. If this guy really does turn human, we gotta get him some equipment." Midna said.

"You can teleport us back into the village?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, but i cant go with you. One of the utter joys of being me, ya see. The light of your realm will kill me if I am exposed for long. So I'll be hiding in doggy's little shadow." Midna said as a portal appeared above them. "Good luck." she said as they broke into bits of twilight and went through it.

They soon appeared back in the Spring where Link had left before to the boboklin unto the Twilight.

"Riku!" Sora said as the others came up.

"We were so worried when you didn't come back through that Twilight gate. I thought one of us was gonna have to go in and get you." Gemini said.

"You wouldn't have been able to anyway." Riku said.

"Hey, what's with this Wolf?" Luffy asked.

"Its Link, isn't it?" Hope asked.

"I think so. He lost his human form and got trapped in this wolf form." Riku said. "I also met up with Midna. Shes currently in the shadow."

"So these guys are your friends, huh?" Midna asked from in the wolf's shadow as a spectral image. "Not really what i'd call a good looking or great bunch but I suppose these losers will have to make do."

"Man, this Midna's a bit brattier than the one we met." Lucy said.

"I know." Maka said.

"So, what do we need to do?" Hope asked.

"If this guy ever turns back into a human, and that's a really big if… we're gonna have to get some equipment for him. And I'm not talking about a flimsy wooden stick and a shield made of wood. Im talkin real Iron Forged, sword and shield." Midna said.

"So you want us to steal an Ordon Sword and Ordon Shield?" Nami said. "Fine. We'll do it."

And so the group did so, well, mostly Nami. After they got the items and gave them to Link, they were soon set upon by a dark beast.

"One of the monsters I saw." Riku said.

Link growled at it before he pounced onto it and killed it with his teeth and claws.

"Whoa!" Zinia said as the beast vanished through a portal of twilight. After that, a bright light shined behind them as standing before them was an ox like creature made of light with a sphere of it between its horns.

"O Brave youth...I am one of four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods. I am Ordona." it said. "The beast you killed is a Shadow Beast, a creature that was coming in order to take my sacred light."

"Great Ordona, we wish to continue with our friend Riku, but we can't continue on, not with the Twilight in the way." Hope said.

"I am sorry, but I cannot do anything to assist you. It is beyond my power as the twilight is in areas where my fellow light spirits have had their sacred light taken from them." Ordona said.

"Surely there must be someway for us to continue. We can't remain in ordon village forever." Mickey said.

"Perhaps your area of travel can expand...once the twilight has been cleared from Faron Woods." Ordona said.

"Alright. What do Riku and Link have to do in order to do that?" Zelos asked.

"By collecting the fragments light within the twilight, they can revive the light spirit there, as well as maybe returning the beast to his other state of being." Ordona said.

"Alright, we'll go for it." Riku said.

"Thank you, Keyblade Wielder of Darkness." Ordona said.

"Seems like a huge burden on your shoulders, Riku. Think you can handle it?" David said.

"I've had bigger burdens than this." Riku said as he and Link approached the Twilight. "Hope to see you guys soon." he said as he and Link passed through.

It was there that Midna had regained the ability to form her self.

"Aaaah, much better." Midna said. "So pretty boy, wolfy here can fight, but what about yourself? What're you packing?"

"My blade is all I need." Riku said summoning Way to the Dawn. "Midna, you know how right? To revive the spirit?" he said before tossed a strange vine like container.

"This is a vessel of light. Use it to collect the tears all over this place. Then use it to revive the spirit. That will dispel the twilight." Midna said.

Riku noticed the spheres of light all over the area. "I'll collect this light with Link...and return the area to normal." Riku said as they spread out.

They battle shadow beasts along the way and collected light spheres at the same time. It did not take long before the vessel was filled with tears. It was absorbed into Faron spring as the twilight around the Faron woods dissipated, returning it to light.

"Aw, but it was so great in the twilight." Midna said back in shadow form.

As the group was entering thanks to the twilight being lifted, a sphere of light rose from the spring as a squirrel like creature grabbed onto the sphere like it was holding it close.

"I am Faron. I am one of the spirits that protects Hyrule. By the order of the gods, I protect this forest. O brave youth. In the land of twilight where people were transformed into spirits, you became a blue eyed beast. That is a sign, the powers of the chosen one sleep within you and that they are awakening." it said. "Look at your awakened form."

"Huh?" Riku said before looking to Link as he was now human and in his signature clothing.

"Finally...back to human." Link said.

"So he IS Link? Well dang." Pinkie said as the groups arrived.

"Indeed. He is the hero with the power of the chosen one. The one who can save this land." Faron said. "Now listen carefully, your work in these woods are not done yet. In the forest depths, inside of a temple lies an object of forbidden power that must not be used by the ones who dwell in the light. But with the lands being bathed in twilight, I fear it is time for them to be uncovered. Retrieve this power within the temple...in the forest depths." Faron said before vanishing.

"Looks like were heading to a Temple together." Hope said.

"What a coincidence, i was heading there too." Midna said. "So whaddya say? We doing this together?"

"You're stuck with Link. It's not really a choice." Jexi said.

"Nope." Midna said. "Just make sure the guy with the crystal eye doesn't get any ideas?"

"And what, pray tell, is that supposed to mean?" David asked.

"I see the way you're lookin at me, Demon Hunter." Midna said. "You think you have a shot at killing someone like me."

"Don't be ridiculous. If I did, I would've gone after you already." David said.

"Hehehaha. That's funny. You don't have a shot at me no matter what you think." Midna said laughing.

"Let's just get this over with…" David said.

"Forest Temple, right? That's not far from here, so let's get to it." Rainbow said.


	3. Forest Temple and Possessed Monkey

"Really Komasan? You've had wacky adventures?" Hope asked.

"Sure have. Every Time mama sends us a message about yer amazin city stuff, i go to at least some of the places she mentions, you know, to check it out in case she wants to visit." Komasan said.

"And its pretty fun, right?" Rainbow asked.

"A lotta times, some of the places i go to are more confusin than a dog in rainboots." Komasan said.

"Yeah. I guess it can get pretty confusing for ya. And so is that." Applejack said pointing to hanging cages with monkeys inside of them.

"Oh god." Zinia said as she climbed up the trees to get them down. "What happened to get you guys in there?"

The monkeys ooked and eeked in order to explain.

"I see. They say they were up there to hide from their leader." Chopper said.

"The leader huh? Must be some kind of tyrant." Jexi said.

"A monkey, a tyrant?" Soul asked.

"You guys do know that we've meet monkeys in the Swamp at termina, right?" Maka said.

"Not only that, but I've suddenly gotten flashbacks about Grodd and his mind control." Vera said.

"Okay, so where is he now? Maybe we can knock some sense into him?" Black Star asked.

One of the monkeys pointed towards the Forest Temple.

"Well, isn't that pretty convenient? He's inside where we want to go." Midna said.

"Then let's not keep the monkey waiting." Sabo said as they headed inside. Once inside, the main interior of the dungeon had walls made of tree bark as well as a grass covered floor, flowers and man eating plants.

"This is one forest that I prefer not to stay in for too long." Sectonia said.

"Kind of ironic, coming from you, Sectonia." Teba said.

"I mean it. This place seems very evil to me." Sectonia said.

"Midna, is it because this place is in Twilight?" Hope asked.

"Nah. Its because of the monsters and...maybe the poison in the water." Midna said.

"Yeah...I really don't wanna stay here too long." Linkle said.

Heading through a door within the temple, they soon found themselves in a room with pillars and man eating plants. They then heard hooting and hollering when they looked up to see a white furred monkey stand above them.

"A silverback. You must be the leader that's scared your tribe." Gemini said before she was hit by a boomerang. "Ow! What the heck?"

The baboon then laughed as he slapped his buttocks before jumping around.

"Hey, that baboons got the Gale Boomerang!" Jibanyan said getting a closer look at it.

"The what?" Nami asked.

"The Gale Boomerang, anyone who knows Zelda lore knows about that thing." Jibanyan said.

"The Gale Boomerang is one of the most coveted items. It has the power to create tornadoes by being tossed and can even bring items." Linkle said.

"In that case, let's beat this monkey's ass and take that boomerang for ourselves!" Natsu said.

"That monkey is very crafty, though. We'll have to think a few moves ahead." Lloyd said.

"I only got one." Sonic said charging at the monkey. As the monkey tossed the boomerang, Sonic jumped over it and homing attacked the pillar, making the monkey falter before the boomerang came back and hit him, knocking him off.

"Or we can just...let Sonic do his thing." Tails said.

"Now how about punishing the monkey?" Sonic said grabbing the boomerang and using it to hit the monkey in his exposed rear repeatedly.

"Geez… Cruel much?" David asked.

"Anyway, we got the boomerang and the monkey has been subdued. That should calm things down a bit here." Genis said.

"Wait, look." Fluttershy said as a bug on the monkey fell off before exploding.

"I see. It was under the control of a Shadow Insect." Midna said.

"What are they? Some kind of parasite that bends whomever they bite to their will?" Jude asked.

"Exactly. They're parasites from the Twilight Realm." Midna said as the monkey regained consciousness before running off.

"Huh. We didn't even get his name." Hope said.

"I'm sure we didn't need to know it anyway." David said.

"Besides, now we can carry on to where this...forbidden item...is." Riku said.

They continued on into the next room to see a large tree but it was in a pool of poisoned water.

"Even the water here is poisoned. What could possibly do something like this?" Link asked before the ground shook.

"As if you needed to ask." Gray said as rising from the water were two large man eating plants with a hunger and an anger toward the group.

Twilit Parasite

Diababa

"What the heck is this thing, Midna?!" Lucy asked.

"A monster corrupted by the power of the Twilight." Midna said calmly.

"le for corruptuing that Silverback." Nana can handle it!" Link said using the boomerang to carry a bomb into one of their mouths, setting it off and making it sink.

"I got the other one." Linkle said launching a bomb into the other mouth, making it sink too.

"Yes! Wow. That seemed way too easy." Alisa said before the ground shook. The two plants rose again but this time with a larger plant attached to the two with tendrils and an eye inside of its mouth as it roared.

"Don't you just hate it when you jinx it?" David said.

"Now we have a more deadly kind of plant to deal with." Kara said.

"Ook ook!" a voice echoed as they saw the white furred monkey on a zipline riding in. It then showed the group a couple of bombs in its hands.

"It's that monkey from before." Odd said.

"It's helping us now?" Lloyd asked.

"Seems like it." Zelos said.

"A white furred monkey riding a zipline with bombs in its hands. Now I've seen everything." David said.

"But it does help us now!" Link said tossing his boomerang at the bombs and carried them at the plant's main head, knocking it to the ground with its eye unprotected. "Its weak spot...is the eye!" he said as she started slashing away at the eye.

"Yes. The eye is the problem." Gemini said slashing away at it as well before the plant recoiled in pain as it writhed in pain. Its body then started to dry out and shrivel before its eye dropped out and exploded into nothing. The waters then purified as the body exploded into bits of twilight before reforming into what seemed like part of a helmet.

"Yes. There it is." Midna said grabbing the fragment. "The first Fused Shadow."

"Wait a second, you're collecting these?" Hope asked.

"Duh, genius. And there are three of them. The other two have to be in those other light spirits provinces." Midna said.

"It makes sense." Tails said.

"According to the map of Hyrule the other provinces is Eldin and Lanayru. And those happen to be where the Twilight still remains." Chopper said.

"Eldin is the closest one so we should probably go there." Riku said.

"Very well." Midna said making a portal. "Please take this when you are ready to leave."

"Seeing as how this place has man eating plants…" Usopp said as the group headed out one by one until they had all left the temple.


	4. Eldin Province! Lloyd vs King Bulblin!

The group soon began to travel after that, leaving the Faron province behind as they ventured across Hyrule Field before stopping in front of a dome of twilight that was covering the Eldin Province.

"Guess this is where we part for now. Be back soon." Riku said.

Both Riku, Link and Midna then re-entered the Twilight as they began doing the same as last time. Collecting the tears of light and storing them inside of a vessel in order for the spirit to be revived and to dispel the twilight. Inside of the twilight was a small town in a nearby canyon.

"I see. So a whole town was affected in this area. Those poor people...they don't even realize they're trapped in the twilight." Riku said as he gathered the tears as the wolf link gathered them just as fast. It wasn't long before all of the fragments of light were gathered as they presented it to the spring. The light was absorbed into the spring before rising from it was a large eagle made of light. With its power, it shed the twilight covering the area.

"I thank you O brave youths. I am Eldin. I am a light spirit that protects this noble land. I already know...you have come to this region in order to claim a dark power." Eldin said.

"Yes. That is correct." Riku said as the heroes began to approach.

"Atop the nearby mountain, it rests within a series of caves which are the territory of the mountain dwellers, the Goron race." Eldin said. "These once peaceful people have become quite agitated as of late due to the dark powers influence. It must not remain. All I can do is give you my blessing, brave youths." Eldin said.

"Thank you Eldin." Link said as the spirit vanished.

"Now, how about we go up those caves and…" Indigo said before they heard a scream.

"Colette!" Lloyd said before they saw her being taken by a large green creature riding an armored pig.

"That...That Bulblin." Link said in anger before he let out a whistle. After it went out, a horse was seen running towards them.

"Is that...Epona?!" Luffy said.

"Holy crap! We haven't seen her in ages!" Soul said.

"Yes. Epona is my steed." Link said mounting her. "And with her...I'll get your friend back. Hyah!" Link said riding after the Bulblin and Colette.

"Do you think Link will handle this by himself?" Chopper asked.

"What are you planning to do, Lloyd? I mean, you told us back in Dream Land that you wished to protect her with your life." Indigo said.

"I know. But there's no way I can keep up with them without a horse." Lloyd said.

"I got the next best thing." Twilight said showing her ride pager.

It was soon that Lloyd was catching up with Link and the Bulblin riding atop of a Tauros. Link was getting beside the Bulblin as the two of them clashed with sword on club. As the Bulblin was about to strike, Lloyd got between them as he clashed with the monster.

"Lloyd!" Colette said when she saw him.

"I will ask you this once. Let Colette go now! Otherwise I'll have no choice but to take you down!" Lloyd said.

The Bulblin roared as the chase lead to a bridge. As the Bulblin got on the other side he turned his steed around as he stood there as Lloyd got on.

"The Bulblin, it wants to settle this with a joust on horseback." Link said.

"A joust, huh? I think I can handle that." Lloyd said as he drew one of his swords. "I accept your challenge! Come at me!" Lloyd said as the two of them charged at one another.

"Oh I can't look." Colette said covering her eyes as Lloyd and the Bulblin charged.

"Hyah!" Lloyd said as he raised his sword and swung it, breaking off one of the Bulblin's horns, scaring its steed. As Lloyd quickly grabbed Colette, the Bulblin and its steed fell off the bridge and into the river below with a splash.

"Guess we won't be hearing from him for a while. You alright, Colette?" Lloyd asked.

"Now that you're here. I knew you'd come." Colette said. "Even during the Journey of Regeneration and our quest to unify Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, you were always there by my side to rescue me, Lloyd. Thank you."

"Yes. That was an incredible show of bravery. I can assume you are a brave warrior where you come from. With that being the case, I am glad to be by your side." Link said.

"Thanks. That means a lot, Link." Lloyd said.

The three of them soon rode back with the rest of the group waiting.

"Oh we're so glad you made it back." Erica said.

"And it looks like you were able to win Colette back from that green freak." Lemon said.

"All in a day's work for a guy like Lloyd." Zelos said.

"Yeah. This kind of thing happened quite a lot back in our world." Genis said.

"Hey guys. Check out what Mayor Bo gave us." Goofy said holding up a pair of metal plated boots.

"Iron Boots? Why would Bo give us these?" Link asked.

"Uh...according to Goron tradition...we can't pass unless one of us...sumo wrestles against a Goron." Twilight said.

"Sumo? With a Goron?! That's like trying to move a 300 lb boulder!" Ruby said.

"Yeah. Goron's have got to be one of the heaviest creatures in this world." Indigo said.

"Fine. I'll do it. If the mayor of Ordon Village gave us these then I will be the one who sumos." Link said.

"Then let's get over to Death Mountain and help the gorons out." Luffy said.


	5. Death Mountain and the Goron Mines!

It didn't take the heroes long to climb up Death Mountain to the place where the Goron Tribe resides before being challenged to sumo as Link stepped up.

"So, who's Link fighting anyway?" Vector asked.

"The Goron Elder and Patriarch Gor Coron." Twilight said pointing to an elderly Goron climbing into the ring.

"Oh boy…" Hope said.

"Yeah, that guy is so old. I didn't think we had to be wrestling an old guy." Sunny said.

Both Link and Gor Coron did some sumo poses before the two rushed into each other. While the old goron pushed with all his might, he was soon overpowered and pushed out of the ring.

"And that's the match! The winner is Link!" David said, refereeing.

"I see. The only other human to beat me was a hylian from Ordona province named Bo. But it appears you have bested me. Therefore, I will allow you entry into the mines." Gor Coron said.

"Yes! I am so glad we won!" Kazuichi said.

A few minutes later the group was inside of the mines, which were extremely hot with lava and magma inside of them.

"I am so disappointed that we won!" Kazuichi said.

"Would you rather have been the one to sumo wrestle the guy?" Regal asked.

"You nuts? That guy could have easily killed me." Kazuichi said,

"It's a good think we hit up the store while we still could." Lucy said. "We gathered enough rupees to get the Hylian Shield for Link."

"This will definitely protect me from the enemies who use fire attacks. If i still had my old shield, i would be very unlucky." Link said.

"This is gonna be easy. Like all dungeons, we normally have to face some big enemy before dealing with the major threat at the end. We did it before in Termina." Soul said.

"If I had 1000 gald every time that's been jinxed." Leia said.

"Stop assuming everything is a jinx." Indigo said before they entered a room with a platform above lava where a hulking Goron stood there in heavy metal armor.

"You were saying?" Leia said.

"Not a jinx. This is normal." Indigo said. "Besides, I got this." she said walking onto the edge as the goron chuckled. "Oh no. I am totally.." she said before wearing the iron boots and jumping onto the platform, making it shake before sending the goron flying into the ceiling before falling into the lava.

"What the?" Usopp said.

"One thing that should be mentioned. The Iron Boots are heavy." Jude said.

"Yeah. And I saw how unstable the platform is so I put them on before I jumped." Indigo said.

"Very clever." Jude said as they got Dangoro out of the lava.

"Okay...you can pass." he said before passing out as he dropped a bow onto the ground.

"Oh...he wasn't an evil boss. Whoops. Sorry." Indigo said patting the knocked out Goron.

"Hey! He dropped the Hero's Bow, ya'll!" Komasan said seeing the bow and a quiver of arrows on the ground.

"Seriously?!" Rainbow said picking it up. "Alright! It's still in working condition!"

"Plus now...we get to continue! Win Win." Akane said as they continued into the final room.

Inside of this room was a dark beast that was restrained by chains. It remained motionless until its jewel glowed, It opened its eyes as it pulled on the chains in anger before its body ignited into flames before breaking free of its chains and roaring.

Twilit Igniter

Fyrus

"Looks like this guy wants to fight!" Rainbow said.

"Give me the bow!" Link said taking the bow from Rainbow and firing arrow after arrow at the beast before hitting the gem on its head. "One of you, grab one of the chains on its legs and pull!"

"On it!" Natsu said grabbing one of the chains. "Inga, get the other!"

"Just one will work." Inga said calculating that as Natsu was pulling making Fyrus fall over to the ground.

"Now we attack!" Link said slicing into Fyrus with his sword.

Fyrus wasnt done as he got up and reignited himself.

"No you don't!" Link said firing an arrow and hitting him again in the jewel. "His chain! Again!"

"Ive got it!" Kara said grabbing the chain as she pulled effortlessly thanks to her strength, knocking Fyrus over as Link carved into it once more.

"One more time should do it!" Wendy said as Fyrus got up for round 3.

Link fired another arrow into its jewel making Fyrus falter before Mary moved in and grabbed the chain. "I got it!" she shouted walking back and pulling hard making Fyrus fall once more and Link finishing it off.

Fyrus roared as its flames began to extinguish. The jewel on it shattered before it fell to the ground defeated. It then exploded into darkness as the second piece of Fused Shadow floated down.

"That makes two for you, Midna." Hope said. "So, are you gonna use these to eventually go after Zant?"

"Oh, so you know of the king of darkness? Well, I can't tell you for sure, but what I can tell you is that I don't care much for how he runs things." Midna said.

"So you want to usurp him." Nana said.

"Something like that." Midna said.

"I guess the last piece of Fused shadow you need is in the Lanaryu province." Nami said. "ANd that would put us...right near Zora territory."

"We don't know that for sure...but we do need to purify that area anyway. Its the last place affected by the Twilight." Riku said.

"So lets get outta this mine and be on our way then." Kazuichi said.

"I couldnt agree more. Ready to go?" Midna said opening a portal.

The group then began to leave the mines one at a time with Soul being the last one. He stopped for a moment.

"Weird. I know these Fused Shadows have dark power...but...I can feel something darker on this world." Soul said.


	6. Side Story: Tyranno and Balletia's Trip

Emotionless. What are they? Creatures made of Darkness just like the Heartless, but are born from the torture and suffering of Human Souls. But once in their creation have they ever not served a purpose other than what their Masters wanted. And that described the Trio created by the summoner. Out of all the three, only one had remained his emotionless self.

In an area where a quick fire was made, Tyranno sat while he watched Balletia perform. While he did so, he felt the back of his neck. And remembered his last major fight. When he had thought he had won against a demonic dragon, he was surprised to see his body separated from his head before everything went dark. He couldn't quite remember what his opponent looked like, but he knew it had an aspect of a Dragon.

And then there was Balletia herself. She was created from the last remaining slivers of Kanami's despair. She herself had no exact memory of her creation, only that she existed and all she wanted was to dance and she enjoyed others watching her as she danced.

But despite all this, Tyranno and Balletia didn't have any idea what to do next. But then, they saw flames erupting from the distance. So they decided to check it out.

As it turns out, they had stumbled upon the Guild Hall for Hell's Executioners. It was a massive fire pit in the middle of a canyon, decked out with man made volcanoes and lava rivers. All made possible by being subordinates to Flux himself.

"Alright then, guys! Our latest orders from Flux have come in! We are to exterminate some nearby towns that have some of his former workers there." one of them said. "And he says he wants...nothing left."

They all cheered and laughed at the sound of it.

Balletia leaped down into the pit on a spinning Pirrouete as Tyranno slowly walked into the pit, getting attention.

"What the hell are these freaks?" one of them asked.

"Who cares? They look fun to torch though." another said as they got up.

Tyranno cracked his neck as Balletia steeled herself and lifted a leg.

"Oh, a ballerina's gonna dance for...Oh oh oh oh oh!" A minion said as she kicked him repeatedly before sending him flying.

"Oh that does it! Get em!" another said as they ganged up on the two of them.

Tyranno then grabbed a minion and sent him barreling through a ton of others with a single toss. He then grabbed one of the bigger ones and spun him around into a Swinging Neckbreaker.

Balletia gracefully dodged and spun her way past lots of people, while also strongly kicking them in the face. It wasn't long before all of minion were knocked out. But before Tyranno and Balletia could leave, the building began to shake as breaking through the floor was the guildmaster himself, Emboar.

"How dare you...RUIN MY SLUMBER?!" he shouted erupting in flames and anger.

Tyranno stretched, so did Balletia. They looked at each other, nodded, and charged right at Emboar with no regard to discussing why. But that was only because they both didn't have any mouths.

(Cue- Dean Ambrose Theme-Retaliation)

"Burn, you miserable monsters!" Emboar said charging at the two while coated in flames. "Flare Blitz!"

Both of them dodged as Emboar crashed into a rock, taking the penalty damage from Flare Blitz.

'Flamethrower!" he shouted shooting flames from his mouth.

Tyranno braved the flames as they only lightly burned.

"Oh, tough guy huh? Well, let's see how ya deal with this!" Emboar said jumping up. "Heat Crash!" he said crashing onto Tyranno.

However, Tyranno was able to endure the impact and get Emboar up on his shoulders. He then spun Emboar around and planted him face first hard and they both went down.

F-5!

"Oh…" Emboar moaned before the base started to shake and collapse before it fell on top of him and his minions as Tyranno and Balletia left.

Unintentionally, Tyranno and Balletia had prevented millions of Casualties, and they didn't even know it. But does this make them heroes? In the worlds mind, Emotionless are still monsters, but these two have something to do.

Tyranno wants vengeance against his killer, but he doesn't know who it is. Balletia just wants to dance. However, the two were unaware that they were being watched by a man in a firedancer outfit.

"Dragon, it's Fire. I found the source of those two strange energies Electric detected." Fire said. "Some kind of weird animal and human."

"Are they Enhanced Targets or any extras?" Dragon asked.

"Neither. They aren't on the list and I don't sense Enhanced energy from them. But I do think they were created unnaturally, like us." Fire said.

"I see. In that case, I wish for you to follow them without them noticing you. And be sure to have the 'thing' on your person at all times." Dragon said.

"And if they spot me and try to attack?" Fire asked.

"Then you have permission to burn them to death." Dragon said.

Fire grinned. "Now that… is what i like doing most. Any progress tracking the extras?"

"Afraid we lost their signal thanks to those strange whale calls. It will take weeks before everythings back to code." Electric said.

"RIght, keep me posted." Fire said. "Alright you two… lets see what's so special about you." he said as he leaped away.


	7. Lanayru Province! Rematch of the King!

After leaving behind Death Mountain and Kakariko Village, the group soon travelled to the last dome of Twilight.

"Last bit of Twilight we need to purify. We'll be back soon." Riku said entering with Link.

"I really wish there was more of us to be able to enter Twilight." Sakura said.

"You heard Midna. If we enter, we would instantly become immobile spirit orbs unable to interact with anything." Nami said.

"Hmm…" Goofy said.

"Something up, Goofy?" Sanji asked.

"I've been doin some thinkin… if Riku could enter this because he's had a close scrape with Darkness… wouldn't that also apply to Mira, because she's absorbed demons?" Goofy said.

"Sorry, but it doesn't work like that. Take over and darkness and entirely different." Mira said.

"We don't need anyone else going in. Riku and Link can handle this on their own." Jexi said.

Riku and Link looked around the area. "Seems like this is the largest area of Twilight." Riku said. "All we have to do is gather the tears and bring them to the spring."

Riku and Wolf Link moved across the land gathering lights wherever they saw them. They even came across the frozen Lake Hylia.

"Strange. Looks like when the twilight came up, the lake froze. It should make it easier to get to the spring across the way." Riku said as he and Link moved across the icy river. After gathering the last of the tears of light, they entered the cavern where the spring was and offered them up.

The tears collapsed in the spring before arising as a sphere of light. As they did, the large dome of twilight dissipated and a large snake made of light rose up and put the sphere in its mouth before looking at them.

"I am Lanayru. Through the efforts of the two of you, you both have restored each of us Light Spirits residing in Hyrule." it said.

"You honor us great spirit." Link said bowing.

"The dark power that the two of you seek. It is inside of a temple that sits at the bed of Lake Hylia. But before seeking it, you must bear witness to something...and never forget it. You must know that it was the will of the goddesses that locked away the fragments of the forbidden power...what you call the Fused Shadows." Lanayru said.

The two of them shut their eyes before finding themselves in a dark space. As they floated there, three lights passed them by.

"When all was chaos, the goddesses descended and gave life and order to the world and anything that bathed in the light before ascending to the Sacred Realm. For a while, the people lived in peace before word of the Sacred Realm swept the land. A great battle ensued after."

They then saw image of another Link chasing to the spot of light. Before reaching it, three dark links appeared before him.

"Among those living in the light, interlopers who excelled in magic appeared. Wielding powerful sorcery, they tried to establish dominion over the Sacred Realm." Lanayru said.

The shadow links then made the other disappear with one of them taking on his form. But before they could do anything, three lights descended.

"It was then us three light spirits were summoned and sealed away the forbidden power." Lanayru said. "O brave heroes of the goddess, beware. Those who do now know the danger of wielding power will, before long, be ruled by it." he finished before they returned to their normal space. "The last of the Fused Shadows sits in the Lakebed Temple in the depths of Lake Hylia." Lanayru said before vanishing.

"That's where the Zora live, isnt it?" Riku asked.

"No. It isn't." Link said.

"Zora do live amongst the people here, but Zora's Domain is far away on the border of a frozen land." Midna said.

"I gotta stop hanging with Hope so much. He makes a lot of bizarre conclusions." Riku said as they headed out.

"But before then...we should head to the Castle Town." Link said. "I saw a sick zora in a tavern."

As they traveled to the Castle Town, they saw some people carrying a zora child into the back of a wagon as they were departing towards Eldin Province.

"Seems like they were ahead of us." Riku said. "But about to meet some problems." he said as several Bulblins were chasing the carriage.

"Let's get going!" Link said calling Epona as he chased after them. As soon as Link left, everyone caught up with Riku as he was giving chase.

"Riku, what's going…" Mikleo began.

"No time. Follow the carriage!" Riku shouted.

They chased the bublins down and brought them down as they ran after the carriage.

"I think we're in the clear!" Usopp said.

"No we aren't!" Rose said pointing behind them as a large Bulblin chased after them. He looked familiar and with a broken horn.

"Him again?!" Donald asked.

"No way! How is he even alive after falling hundreds of stories off Eldin Bridge?!" Pinkie said.

The Bulblin then caught sight of Lloyd as he roared in anger and starting riding towards him.

"Look at that. He remembers you." Zaveid said.

"That's not exactly a good thing!" David said. "Lloyd, it looks like he's ready for Round 2. Can you hold him off while we secure the carriage?"

"Leave it to me." Lloyd said as Twilight called him a Tauros as he got on. "Come after me, monster!" Lloyd said riding off as King Bulblin gave chase after him.

This time, King Bulblin was prepared. He carried several shields on his body in order to block Lloyd's sword attacks.

"Pretty impressive coverage, but it'll take more than better defenses to back me into a corner!" Lloyd said.

Undeterred, King Bulbin ushered his Boar on as he charged. He blocked Lloyd's first strike with one of his shields, and caught him with a right handed punch to the side.

"Sorry, but shields don't matter to me!" Lloyd said swinging his sword and knocking a shield off of King Bulblin before doing the same to another. "Haaaaa!" he shouted swinging his sword before accidentally cutting off the other horn on King Bulblin's head.

He roared as he threw his punches at Lloyd as he ducked and dodged. "You know...I think you need a swim!" Lloyd said hitting the boar King Bulblin rode as it ran towards a river and fell in with King Bulblin as they floated away.

"Looks like he got all washed up." Leia said.

"Welp, there's no coming back from that." Pinkie said.

"If he survived a bridge, I think he'll survive this." Lucina said.

"How did things go?" Lloyd asked.

"The Zora they were transporting was the prince. We visited his mother's grave before finding the Zora Armor for Link." Riku said.

"Still… What happened to the queen was very tragic…" David said. "And...so sad…"

"Yes… It's always the pure of heart that suffer the most in these chaotic times…" Kabuki said.

"May the Great Spirits show her mercy…" David said in prayer.

"Nonetheless, we've got all of the parts we need. Now we head to the Lakebed Temple." Teba said.

"Yep. It's time to get going." Lacy said. "To under the water!"


	8. Side Story: Smash Through the Flames!

Tyranno continued to exact his quest for vengeance against an unknown Dragon who dealt a hand of death. Despite his defeat, it is unclear who this person is. All he knows is, he has wings and a tail. Even Balletia's dance wasn't helping to dull his sense of revenge. She still follows him loyally, and strives to help him however she can. But she should help but feel a sense of dread that was closing around the two of them. They soon felt something approach them from behind. They turned around to see Fire approaching them.

"Well well. For mindless monsters, the two of ya got some really good hearing. Nice." Fire said slowly clapping his hands.

The two of them stared at him.

"Oh right. Where are my manners? My name is Fire and...this may sound cruel but...I have orders from Dragon to kill you if you spot me." Fire said.

The two just stared at him.

"Duh! What am I thinking? You two don't even know what I'm saying. Hahaha! That's the problem when dealing with monsters, they don't talk back." Fire said. "Well, I guess I'll just deal with it." he said creating fire from his hands. "Lava Plume!" he shouted firing streams of lava from his hands. Tyranno stepped in front to block the attack. But to his surprise, the fire was starting to burn through his skin. "Surprised? My flames are made to have the same intensity as the sun itself!"

Tyranno dusted the flames off before they could do any damage. He then jumped over to a large boulder and grabbed it, pulling out of the earth before hoisting it over his head.

"Boulder huh? Fine. Go ahead. Toss it." Fire said as Tyranno tossed it. "Flamethrower!" he said breathing fire on the boulder, melting it into a sludge. "Like I said. This was too…" Fire said before his arm was ripped off by Tyranno. "Oh no! My arm! Heh. Just kidding." he said showing Tyranno his arm regenerating to normal.

Tyranno stared at Fire with his viper red eyes. Seeing this… reminded him of how he died.

"Oh… thats a scary look." Fire taunted.

It wasn't for show. Tyranno was being reminded of his killers laid back personality. He charged at Fire in anger.

"The direct approach? Boring. Magma Storm!" he shouted as a maelstrom of fire appeared above the area as fire rained down onto the battlefield.

Tyranno then acted fast and ripped up a piece of the ground in front of him and shielded from the fire as best he could until the storm stopped.

"Sigh… you just won't quit, huh?" Fire asked. "And i thought Electric told me that T-Rexes were supposed to be the King of the jungle. Wait, or was that lions? Oh well. Something's gotta burn. Fire Pledge!" he shouted hitting the ground as fire pillars erupted one by one before hitting Tyranno with full force, searing his body, but the creature kept charging till he got close to fire. "Still going huh? Fine. Guess I gotta bring out the big guns." Fire said getting into a pose. He stomped to the ground, raising both his hands before raising an arm high before pointing it at Tyranno as a large ball of fire formed. "Inferno Overdrive!"

He fired it at Tyranno as a large explosion occurred. Balletia watched far away, worried for her companion.

"No way that guy can survive an explosion like that. Though this fight took more energy than needed." Fire said turning to leave. "Guess he wasn't the right fit after all."

But as Fire turned to leave, he sensed something as two viper red lights flashed in the flames.

(Cue-Fairy Tail-Theme of Natsu Dragneel)

"No way… th… how can he be still be alive?!" Fire said in shock.

Tyranno then jumped out of the flames, still covered in them but bore marks that turned the flames around him… into a familiar dragon.

Tyranno: Fire Dragon King Mode!

"How can he... raaaagh!" Fire siad, Z-Crystal Glowing bright. "Overheat!" he shouted unleashing a wave of heat before Tyranno brushed it aside. "No way!"

Tyranno then surged with flames as his fist ignited like Natsu's.

Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist!

The punch hit against Fire sending him flying far across the canyon before he hit a wall. He fell to the ground defeated, trying his best to keep conscious.

"Heh...Looks like I was wrong. This guy...he is a perfect fit." Fire said smiling as he was taking out a strange device.

Tyranno came flying at Fire and slammed into him. He then ripped off both his arms with tremendous force and then brandished a hand. He was looking to jab it right into Fires chest, and rip out his Z-Crystal. But before he could…

"I recommend you not do that...lower creature." a voice said as Tyranno, Balletia and Fire looked to see Dragon standing there with a portal open behind him with Fairy by his side.

"Hey, Dragon. Sorry. I must look like a mess right now." Fire weakly laughed.

Tyranno looked at Dragon. The fizzled image of his killer faded in and out… and all signs pointed to Dragon himself. He glared at him.

"Uh, D-Dragon? Why's he giving us that look?" Fairy asked.

"Nothing to concern yourself with." Dragon said. "He believes I look like someone he knows. I don't know what this creature is thinking, but truth is I don't care. Fact is...I have been craving someone close to my power. Those weaklings aren't cutting it. I need a challenge."

Tyranno stared at Dragon, realizing he was the alpha of this person. Where he goes, there would be many more. His vengeance is right in front of him, but even he knows that if he charges in now, he will be killed in an instant… just like that.

"You are thinking about running away from me, correct? I apologize but...you will not be escaping from me." Dragon said slowly approaching Tyranno. "Yet, I don't plan on killing you either. I want to make your power my own. It does not matter to me who or what you are. You will be mine."

Tyranno roared as he charged at Dragon with another Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist. He hit Dragon but when he looked, he saw his fist was stopped by just one of Dragon's claws.

"I see. You are indeed strong." Dragon said. "But...compared to me...you are but a gecko."

Just as Dragon was about to retaliate on Tyranno, Balletia came spinning out of nowhere and hitting Dragon hard, but to her shock, he didn't budge.

"Was that suppose to do something?" Dragon asked giving her a cold look.

Balletia was undeterred, but this distracted Dragon long enough to grab him by the throat in a clutch and slam him down the same way he though he did meliodas.

RKO!

"Dragon!" Fire said.

"Whoa, that came from outta nowhere!" Fairy said.

Tyranno seemed to have won until he felt one of his arms be sliced off. He fell back holding it as Dragon rose up unscratched.

"Above playing fair? That's fine. But this is more than enough proof...for you to join me." Dragon said as his form began shifting. He continued to do so until was was a gigantic dragon that outsized Tyranno. "Now...you and I will become one." he said opening his mouth and biting down on Tyranno, swallowing him. After doing so, his body surged as it returned to normal. Though it was changed. His body now has more muscles to it now and his claws and teeth were sharper.

"Whoa! Dragon, what is that?" Fairy said.

"One of my functions. I can absorb beings into my body and their power becomes part of mine. He's not dead but he's not moving either. You could say...he sleeps inside me now." Dragon said. "Hmm. He has a lot of info on wrestling moves, something completely useless. But...what is this?" Dragon asked seeing memories of his first creation. "So that's what you are. An...Emotionless. Beings created from darkness."

He then saw Metal City. "Incredible! A city made entirely of Metal? And…" he then saw the figure of Tyrannos vengeance, but through Dragon's focus, he saw who it really was. It became clearer to him until it was a clear cut image of Meliodas."Meliodas...a member of the Demon Clan. If memory serves, he is on a team with an Enhanced as the leader. Good to know. I'll have to send Steel after this one." Dragon said before spotting Balletia running away. "For you Fairy, chase after that one and capture it."

"Righty-o, Dragon!" Fairy said running after Balletia.

"As for you FIre, I still hunger." he said approaching Fire.

"No, wait… Dragon, you're not thinking…!" Fire said becoming scared. "Dragon, don't do this! I can still help you!"

"It's not cannibalism. And don't worry. You are helping me. You're body and power is just becoming part of mine." he said reading into Fire's chest and pulling out Firium Z. He then swallowed it as Fire was pulled into Dragon's body. He was content and contacted Steel. "Steel… I have a job for you."

On the dark cruiser, Steel was welding some structures together.

"A city made of metal? And an Enhanced? I accept this mission humbly, Dragon. I'll depart as soon as I am able." Steel said.

"Good. He isn't one of the Extras but he is still an Enhanced." Dragon said. "Be sure he is dead." he said hanging up as he took his leave.


	9. Lakebed Temple and Zant's Wrath

Most of the group was soon diving down deep into the water, leaving the devil fruit users behind to protect the surface in case of an attack as they headed down into the Lakebed Temple.

"It's a good thing there are a collection of scuba diving gear in the ships." Jexi said. "You never know when you need to dive."

"Yeah, but one of us doesn't exactly need it." Hope said.

"Since my body is made of water, i can enter any other body of water without need for diving gear." Juvia said.

"You're lucky with that, Juvia." Raine said.

"I'm surprised you kept it together through all of this, Raine." David said.

"Well… I had to deal with it as we were travelling to the Seal of Water." Raine said.

"And then there was the Divine Beast Vah Ruta." Ming said before they surfaced inside of a cavern. It had an aquatic theme to it. "So what's with this place?"

"Apparently, this place used to be an area of worship for the Zora people but they abandoned it because of the monsters coming into it." Mikleo said.

"It's a shame. If the Zora stayed to fight, they would have protected this." Hope said.

"Zora as a people aren't much of fighters on dry land. And some of these monsters could use electricity. Zora don't do well against electricity." Teba said.

"Neither do I." David said.

"Ah, that's right. You get uncomfortable in thunderstorms. It's best you keep your guard up against enemies like that." Kabuki said. "I'll also be here to protect you if necessary, Master."

"So how much farther until we get inside?" Akane said.

"We already are inside. We've been inside for a few minutes now." Ruby said.

"Someone's getting impatient to get this over with." Zelos said as they entered the next room to find it covered in moss and algae. As they were about to continue to the next door, they soon looked up to see a large creature clinging to the ceiling. It resembled a toad with eggs on its back. It bellowed before falling to the ground before them. It shook the eggs off, hatching into tadpole creatures as they moved to attack.

"Whoa! Evil tadpoles!" Gemini said as the group battled these tadpoles. After all were slain, the toad jumped into the air and crush them underneath its body.

"No you don't!" Yang said getting underneath and delivering a quick punch to its underbelly, making it cough up a treasure chest before flying and landing through a spire.

"Ooh… That is a brutal way to die." Ming said.

"Hmm… I wonder what's in here." David said as he checked on the treasure chest. Inside was a claw like device.

"A Clawshot, a device used to latch onto things faraway." Jibanyan said.

"This will definitely come in handy. Its one of Link's most trusted gadgets." Hope said.

They continued to the next room to see a pool of water and deep on the seafloor was a single strange tentacle. They dove down to investigate it, but upon getting close, more of them started rising up as well as two large mouths.

"Is this a Kraken?!" Ruby asked.

"No… it's a two mouthed monster." Link said.

Twilit Aquatic

Morpheel

"Any ideas, guys?" Akane asked.

"Maybe we can use the Clawshot on this thing." Link said before seeing something in its tentacle. He fired it and pulled an eye out. He slashed at it before it jumped back into a tentacle. The monster then started coughing up round piranha like creatures that swam towards the group.

"Cool. More to hit." Korra said before Link stopped her.

"No. Those are Bomb Fish. They go off on impact." Link said.

"Maybe we can attack from a distance." David said. "You guys might want to get back."

The group got back away from the large creature.

David aimed his pistols at the Bomb Fish, and shot two of them, causing a chain reaction of explosions. "Didn't know I was doing a fireworks show."

"Now let's take it to this thing again! Grapple it, Link!" Akane said.

The ground then started to shake as the two mouth creature soon rose out of the ground, revealing its true form as a gigantic eel.

"Whoa! It's actually an eel!" Usopp said.

"Great. I can make some nice sushi out of it." Sanji said.

"Let's take it down, then." Kabuki said.

"Its eye moved onto its proper slot on the back of its head. Attack it there!" Link said as they swam towards the eel.

"Juvia, lock it down! Er, you can do that underwater, right?" Rainbow asked.

"No." Juvia said.

"Of for the…" Link said clawshoting onto the eye and pulled towards it. "Do I have to do it all myself?" he asked before slicing and dicing at the eye repeatedly before the eel was moving erratically before crashing head first into a wall on the floor. It lied there as the water drained out. Its body started to blacken before it exploded into bits of twilight which then formed into a Fused Shadow.

"Well, that's the last one we need, Midna." Rainbow said.

"Perfect. I have all I need...to destroy that phony Zant. Now, let's return to the spring." Midna said creating a portal.

After walking through it, they returned to Lanayru Spring. But before they could leave, they were soon approached by a dark figure in robes and a helmet.

"No way. Him? Now?" Nami asked.

Lanayru then rose from the waters in order to attack the being. But was knocked back by its power as well as knocking Link out. He saw the sphere above the water and lowered it in, engulfing the spring in twilight, the group transforming into immobile spirit orbs.

"Guys!" Riku called.

"Nya! We're done for!" Jibanyan cried out while nothing happened to him. "Huh? Okay, why aren't I going spirity?"

"Because Yo-kai are already spirits. In other words… you cant spirit someone thats already a spirit! Nyahahaha!" the being laughed.

"What's so funny?!" USApyon said.

"Because you are all weak, just like this imp." he said turning to Midna on the ground.

"Zant!" Midna shouted before she was restained with her three fused shadows taken.

"You thought you could defeat me with an old and withered power? Pathetic." Zant said.

"So you're Zant, huh?" Riku asked.

"Huh. Never thought a human actually lives in darkness so much that he can resist the twilight. How amusing." Zant said. "Now bow before your king."

"You may be a king of the Twilight Realm, but you're not my king." Riku said.

"What?! How is that? You live in darkness, you accepted darkness. So above all else, you must be loyal to it." Zant said. "Just like how this one should be, right Midna?"

"Shut it! How dare you abuse the magic of our tribe!" Midna said.

"You think...this power comes from our tribe? Please. This is the power of my god! The power I used to take this land back for us! Besides…" Zant said as his mouth part retracted to show his real mouth. "I need you and you need me." he said forming a sphere to launch at the remaining group. But before it hit, Wolf Link jumped to block it, taking it all into himself before collapsing. "See? This is a fool that lives in the realm of light. Our enemies. And such weak creatures."

Suddenly a laser blast hit Zant right in the face. "Ow! What in the name of...!" Zant said.

"We...are not...weak." USApyon said before Zant knocked him away with a kick.

"How dare you! Filthy little thing. Fine, return to the realm of light you all love so much. But...you think all of you will enjoy it?" Zant asked as the twilight dissipated as the spirited heroes returned to normal as Lanayru rose, exposing Midna to a massive amount of light. Before it could kill her, the group then vanished in light leaving Zant all alone.


	10. Saving Midna and Lifting the Curse

"Ugh...my head…" Rainbow said coming too before seeing Midna on the ground. "Midna!"

She got to her and saw she was in bad shape. "Oh man… You got blasted by a lot of light back there. How long you think you'll last?"

"She's unconscious. She can't hear you. But she won't last long." Riku said as Link, stuck in his Wolf form got her onto his back.

"Brave Youth…seek the princess within the castle. She is the only one to help you." Lanayru's voice said.

"You nuts? Without Epona, we can't get her to Hyrule fast enough." Rainbow said.

"We're outside castle town. And Link and Riku's already on the move." Jexi said as Link ran on all fours with Riku by his side as they headed for castle.

"Still, that Zant really got us, didn't he?" Zaveid said.

"It just shows how powerful he is." Aelita said.

"I expected some of us to be able to retain our forms in there." David said.

"Maybe… our resistance to it just wasn't strong enough." Colette said.

"Yeah, that would make sense..." David said.

"There are just some things we can and can't do. We just gotta accept that." Indigo said.

With Link and Riku, the two of them entered the castle and the tower but didn't see Zelda inside. Until Midna fell off Link with Zelda by her side.

"Please...tell us...how we can lift the curse on the wolf." Midna said.

"Midna." Riku said as Midna weakly grabbed at Zelda.

"You need him right? He is the only one to save your world. So please...help Link." Midna said.

Zelda looked to the wolf as she looked at him and sensed the power inside him. "The power that binds him is a different kind of evil then that of twilight. Head to the sacred grove and recover the sword of evil's bane that was made by the ancients. The Master Sword."

"Also….one last thing….could you tell him...where to find the Mirror of Twilight?" Midna asked as Zelda gasped.

"Mirror...of Twilight?" Riku asked.

"Midna, I think I understand just who and what you are." Zelda said as she was sending her power into Midna.

"Link! Riku! Stop her!" Minda said, but it was too late, the princess had vanished but Midna has been returned to normal.

"Zelda…" Riku said as Midna looked sad as well before jumping onto Link.

"Come on. To Faron Woods!" Midna ordered as they headed out of the castle. As soon as they rejoined with everyone outside, a large diamond of twilight encased the castle preventing any sort of entry.

"Guess we won't be going back anytime soon." Hope said.

Midna growled at this before calming down. "Come on. We're going to the Faron Woods." she said.

"To obtain the Master Sword, I'm guessing." Scott said.

"Seems like it." Ramona said.

They ventured forward into the forests where they came across an area known as the Lost Woods. By carefully traversing the woods with caution, they soon came across a pedestal with a familiar looking sword inside of it. Link approached it in his wolf form. It and the sword soon radiated with one another before Link let loose a pained howl before the darkness inside him took form of some crystal.

"This was it?" Riku asked before they saw Link in his human form grab onto the sword and pull it out with ease.

"The sword accepted you as its master?" Midna said.

"Of course it did. None of us can wield it." David said. "It's pretty much been that way for quite a while."

"And what about that crystal?" RIku asked.

"If he were to touch it, he would become a beast. We should toss it, although, with this, Link could transform into a beast at any time he wishes. Let's keep it, as a way of thanks to Zant." Midna said. "Now that that's out of the way, I was wonder if you guys could take me something called the Mirror of Twilight. It may as well be our last link to Zant."

"If we even knew where to find it, we could." Sectonia said.

"It would have to be somewhere unexplored." Robin said pulling out a map of Hyrule. "And the only place that is unexplored is the Gerudo Desert."

"That place again?" David asked.

"Again?" Link asked.

"Let's just say the last time we were there, it was for the most part unenjoyable." David said. "I kept getting sand in my eyes."

"That was because there was a massive sandstorm. Besides, you have a hat now so you don't have to worry about that." Ming said.

"It's worth a shot. Besides, there aren't any settlements out in the desert so it's not like we have to stop somewhere." Zinia said.

"Oh boy…" David said.

"Just power through it, Dave. We don't really have a choice in the matter here." Zelos said.

"You can survive a day or two in the desert." Zoro said.

"Very well...let's get going then." Midna said.


	11. Gerudo Desert and Arbiter's Keep

A few days after pulling out the Master Sword, the group was moving across the desert in order to try and reach this Mirror of Twilight. As the sun went down, things got quiet as they sat down to camp for the night.

"So, Midna. What exactly is the Mirror of Twilight?" David asked.

"To put it simply, its sort of a gateway that connects this world of light to the world of Twilight, my world." Midna said.

"I suppose that would make sense." Sectonia said shivering a bit at the mention of a gateway to another world.

"Sorry about Sectonia. She had some...bad experiences with a mirror similar to yours." David said.

"I've quelled that unease for the most part, but the memories still linger." Sectonia said.

"Anyway, remember when that spirit mentioned a tribe that was trying to take Hyrule? What do you think happened to them? They were banished to a world where light cannot mix with twilight. They soon became people who live in the shadows. That is the history of the Twili passed down from the ancestors. Do you understand what I am saying? I am descended from those who tried to conquer this land!" Midna said.

"Oh Midna." Lucy said.

"That has to be rough on your conscience." Lailah said.

"But Zant...he's somehow gotten hold of a power that is unknown by our tribe. Therefore, I would need him to get back. If it weren't for the Mirror that is." Midna said.

"Hmm. According to the map, the only sort of structure out here to hold something like that would be the Arbiter's Keep." Robin said.

"We'll need to pass through the Bulblin Camp on the way in order to get there, though." Genis said.

"Meaning we may run in with King Bulblin again." Jexi said looking to Lloyd.

"I think we'll be fine." Lloyd said.

The next morning, the group soon saw the Arbiter's Keep but the Bulblin Camp blocking their path.

"Well… no shame in doing this." Hope said as they marched into the place and started dealing with the Bulblins inside. But as Lloyd was checking out a tent, a door shut behind him.

"What in the?" Lloyd said before he heard grunting, turning around to see King Bulblin, wielding an axe in his hands.

"I had a feeling I'd run into you again." Lloyd said.

King Bulblin grunted as he lifted his axe while Lloyd drew his swords, both attacks clashing as they fought all across the tent.

"You really have a grudge against me, don't ya? Well I'm not gonna let you beat me. Sonic Thrust!" he shouted lunging at King Bulblin with a rush attack.

King Bulbin then swung his ax another way but was blocked by Lloyd's sword.

"Sword Rain!" Lloyd said rapidly hitting King Bulblin with thrust attacks, knocking him through the locked door. The Bulblin groaned and got up in pain. He grabbed a torch and set fire to the tent before running off.

"He's bolting!" Hope said.

"We have bigger problems than that!" Yumi said. "He set the camp on fire!"

"This place was built in front of the Arbiter's Keep. It's made of stone and sand. We can hide in there." Robin said.

Adhering to Robin's instructions, they made a dash to Arbiters Keep and successfully hid inside.

"Phew. Say, what was this place used for anyway?" Hsien Ko asked.

"Mostly a prison and execution platform." Robin said.

"Seriously?" Nana asked before stumbling upon a bunch of rails. "Hey, look at this."

"Rails?" Luffy said.

"They're all over some sections of the walls." Kara said.

"Yes. They're tracks for Spinners, ancient devices used to navigate on rails." Robin said.

The group then walked forward into the next room where they soon saw a ghost wielding a large sword stand in their way.

"I don't think this guy is looking to take any kind of payment to let us pass." Gemini said.

"I'll handle it." Link said shifting to his wolf form and pounced onto the ghost, actually biting into its transparent flesh, making the ghost wail in pain.

"What the?" Nana asked.

"In his wolf form, i think that Link can actually attack ghosts. Interesting." Sonia said.

After one final bite onto the ghost, it exploded into hundreds of locusts that soon fled through a hole in the ceiling.

"I don't think he's coming back soon." Midna said.

"Then let's go ahead and find that Mirror." Rainbow said.

They made it to a large room where it was deep into a sinkhole.

"Huh. You think a Mirror would be kept here." Pinkie said before they saw Zant standing above a giant skeleton.

"Zant!" Midna said.

"Well, I am surprised you are alive, green one. Guess that is why you are called a hero. But...I am sad to say...this is the last time we'll meet." Zant said creating a dark sword and stuck it into the skeleton before vanishing.

"Uh oh…" Futtershy said as the skeleton became sentient as it was covered in twilight and rose up, roaring.

Twilit Fossil

Stallord

"Looks like Zant doesn't want us getting near the mirror at all!" Rainbow said.

"Gee, ya think?!" Sonic asked sarcastically.

"Its making the sand cave in around us, what do we do?" Hiyoko asked.

"Well, if we could figure out how to charge right at it and hit it in the spinal column without getting stuck in the sand, wed be perfect." Hope said.

"That's your go-to method for everything, is it?" Sectonia asked.

"Well we do have this." Jibanyan said holding a top like device. "It was in the room with that ghost guy."

"That...that's a Spinner." Robin said.

"And it looks like it still works." Kazuichi said.

"Then I'm taking the shot!" Link said grabbing it and riding atop it. He rode atop of the sand and rammed into Stallord's spinal column, making it collapse some.

Stallord roared in pain as skeletal soldiers rose up from the sand. But it was no issue for Link as he rode through them and rammed the spinal column once again and then a final time before it sunk into the sand. After which, a pillar began to rise with the creature's skull the only thing remaining on top.

"Is it dead?" Pinkie asked.

"Technically, he was dead before we got here. But yeah, I think Link got him." David said before they saw the skull shaking before rising up and floating.

"Spoke too soon!" Pinkie said.

"I'll give chase to it using the Spinner!" Link said jumping off the rising column and onto the rails. Link battled against Stallord as the pillar continued to rise. By the time they had reached the top, it was already night as Link had soon slain Stallord as its skull turned to dust.

"So much for the thing that kills us." Rainbow said kicking the sword that brought it to life. "Hey Midna, can we keep this?"

"I wouldn't. That's one of Zant's Scimitars. It'll vanish when the light hits it anyway." Midna said. "Now we must use the Mirror of Twilight."

"Sorry...but it doesn't look like that's happening." Soul said pointing to an altar where they found a broken mirror.

"Zant! He shattered the mirror." Midna said.

"He knew that we were looking for that mirror, so he shattered it as a precaution. I've got to admit, that's pretty clever of him." Sectonia said.

"Him and that dark power...where did he even get it?" Midna said.

"We might shed light." a voice echoed as appearing above them were five figures in white with masks over their faces. "We...are the sages."

"I've been doing some thinking about how Zant got that power. And i have a hunch it's someone who's always in the legend of the hero." Jibanyan said.

"You speak of the King Of Evil, the dark one. Yes. There was one that we know would have done this. The dark one...Ganondorf." one of them said.

"I knew it!" Jibanyan said.

"Ganondorf? So it's not the one we faced in Wild Hyrule?" Luffy said.

"Ganondorf is a recurring incarnation like the hero of legend. It makes sense that wherever there is a Link, there would be him. Ganondorf, or rather Ganon, is a constant reincarnation of evil that will follow Link and his reincarnations for years to come." Robin said.

"So i guess Ganondorf gave Zant an offer he couldn't refuse, right?" Rainbow asked.

"Indeed. Zant the Usurper wanted power, and Ganondorf granted it." one of the sages said.

"So this god Zant spoke of...is Ganondorf." Jexi said.

"That is not all. There is another dark power in work on this land. Carried out by a cult of dark seekers, seeing to cover this world in darkness, starting with ressurection of a dark being." another of them said.

"A dark being?" Lacy asked.

"A demon that once tried to destroy the worlds when they were linked...Jedah Dohma." another said.

"Dohma? As in one of the noble families of the Makai Realm?" David asked.

"Yeah. It would make sense for you to know that stuff. He tried to create a new world by destroying the old. But we cut his power down enough for him to destroy himself and send his power into the god's fetus. But Raptor interfered and took it for himself, leading to the creation of the Enhanced." Yang said.

"But those enhanced powers were not all that was scattered...Jedah's power was also scattered." a sage said showing dark lights inside of Ming, Titanica, Lacy, Daisy, Mary and Damien.

"We have fragments of Jedah's power?" Titanica asked.

"Does this mean we have dark powers? Are we gonna turn evil?" Lacy asked.

"It may seem possible. As for turning evil, my mind's clear of all thoughts, but the prospect of powers using Jedah's fragments… I don't feel any different." Daisy said.

"Maybe its because we haven't tapped into them yet." Mary said.

"You can't tap into them. These fragments are much too small for any sort of power. But by extracting at least ten of them would allow Jedah to regain a physical form." a sage said.

"Well, i don't think that would be a good thing." Damien said.

"Especially if he gets his body back during some sort of new crisis involving dimensions again." Hope said. "While the Jedah thing is bad...where are the mirror fragments?"

"Scattered across Hyrule. One in a frozen land, one in a temple of time and another in the sky." a sage said.

"Hmm… Frozen land, that sounds like the Peak Province. It's a frozen wasteland but I do here there is an old temple deep in its lands." Link said. "The other two I do not know of."

"I guess we should just head for Peak Province then." Hope said.

"Great. I was hoping to freeze my butt off in a frozen wonderland." Alisa said.

Meanwhile in a dark area, many people in cloaks were bowing to a man in a demon mask.

"My fellow worshippers. The time for the rise of our great leader is at hand!" he said as they cheered. "We will see his glorious face soon enough." he said bowing to a large statue of Jedah.


	12. The Peak Province

After the events that transpired in the Gerudo Desert, our group headed to the West and North to the Peak Province, a cold and frozen wasteland where little to no life can survive. If it were not for winter protection, they could freeze to death out there.

"Brrr. Even with all this winter gear, its cold out here." Gray said bare chested.

"Maybe if someone didn't keep stripping it off." Black Star said.

"David, didn't you say you used to train in weather like this? With the Yuki-Onna I mean." Leanne asked.

"Yeah. Her name is Sayuri, and she's a good friend of my father's, surprisingly." David said.

"How is it surprising?" Ulrich asked.

"Well… It's just that creatures like yuki-onnas are rarely civil with humans. Only the benevolent ones." David said.

"Not all of them are bad. We've met a few of them like Frostina and Blizzaria. They seem to enjoy being around humans." Sunset said.

"Yeah. Cold but nice. But we get there are some bad ones out there." Jexi said.

"Yeah. In normal cases, they only get near humans to freeze them solid or steal their souls." David said looking at his hand.

"What's wrong?" Ming asked.

"It's just...when I was fighting Brainiac, I felt...some sort of power pulsing through me, but I don't know what." David said. "I don't even know what Brainiac even had to do with it."

"It's just something we'll figure out as we go through these worlds. Questions like that are answered sooner or later." Leia said.

"One of them being how we're going to get out of this snow storm." Usopp said before they saw something in the distance. "Wait…..is that..." he said before they saw a large set of ruins. "Ruins! Shelter!"

"Oh thank goodness." Rarity said as they approached the ruins. Before they got close, they saw a large white creature standing there. "Wait, is that a Yeti?"

"Yeti? I thought those were made up?!" Zinia said.

"With all the creatures we've seen already, an abominable snowman is kind of expected at this point." David said.

"Oh...you humans lost in cold?" it asked. "Want inside Yeto's home?"

"Uh...yes. That would be nice." Jexi said.

"Lead the way." Zelos said.

They headed inside to a cozy den area where a female yeti was sleeping in chair with a washcloth on her forehead.

"This Yeto wife Yeta. She cannot greet because she sick. Would get ingredients for get well soup but cannot leave Yeta." Yeto said.

"Soup huh? I'll make that for her." Sanji said. "Link, you and Midna can come with me." he said.

"Guess the rest of us are in here till they get back." Hope said.

"Say, David, don't think of it as rude...but you've been with us for awhile but...we hardly know your life before the Tragedy." Jexi said.

"It's not really something I prefer to discuss openly." David said.

"Relax. What we got to judge you about?" Nami asked.

David sighed at this. "Okay. I guess I can tell you. Ever since I was a kid, I was an otaku. A geek, a pencilhead, whatever nerdy word you want to use. It's kind of how Hifumi and I got along so well. Of course, being nerds we get picked on a lot, so I thought of it as one of those 'take the good with the bad' kind of things. Then Ryuji came along one time, and...I was pretty much inspired to toughen myself up. That pretty much started in junior high when I started getting into sports. I was a member of the tennis team, one of the team's best players, actually." David said.

"All of those games buffed up your hand-eye coordination, huh?" Nagito asked.

"Yeah. That even carried the team to the Nationals in senior year. I picked up on studying cryomancy between terms, but for some reason, magic was somehow natural to me. I couldn't understand why, but it gave me an idea to form a vigilante gang that work on cases of paranormal activity." David said.

"Wait, Vigilante gang? I think I heard of something like that when I was in Fenrir." Mukuro said.

"You have? What did your comrades say about it?" David said.

"That you were a bunch of crazy kids that would beat us to some of our targets." Mukuro said.

David laughed. "Yeah. I suppose we would have to be at the time to come up with an idea like that. It's not just me either. Because of Tokyo's nature of creatures from other worlds coming and going, we thought it would be best to have a racially diverse group of our own. Unfortunately, our progress kind of slowed once we got to high school. We spent more time on our studies, and there was rarely any time for us to investigate those cases anymore. Just when we got wind of something big, well..."

"We happened…" Teruteru said.

"Yeah. Those Monokumas roamed the streets all over. Because of that, we were separated with no way to contact each other. All I can do is pray that they're managing with what they could." David said.

"And I thought Junko's death would help to reduce despair to that world." Hope said. "As well as Despair's arrest."

"Despair is a very complex feeling. It doesn't just go away when something good happens. It can only go away when hope is rekindled." Erza said.

"But… I think despair should be accepted along with hope. You know, light and darkness, day and night, yin and yang, all that jazz." Riku said. "Everything has a balance. You can't have Hope without Despair, and so on."

"Exactly, and that is why humans are a complex species." David said.

"You speak as though you're not even human yourself. Although, based on what you said thus far, whether or not you're a full human is debatable." Zelos said.

"Someone is only as human as long as they think they are. If they can feel, they're human." Jexi said plainly.

"All the same, regardless of whether or not you're fully human, you're still you, and no bloodline can change that." Kabuki said.

"Thanks." David said as Sanji soon came back with Link and Midna with a bowl of soup.

"Soups on." Sanji said as he served it to Yeta.

"Good, then after this, we can get to searching for that mirror shard." Vashyron said.

"Mirror shard? You mean pretty thing in bedroom?" Yeta asked waking up.

"Yes. It's very important if we're going to save Hyrule from Zant." Rainbow said.

"Not sure what you talking about so, how about Yeta take you in there and give you mirror shard as thank you?" Yeta asked.

"That would be much appreciated." Kabuki said.

Yeta soon got up and slowly lead them outside to a tower. Opening the door, she took them into the bedroom where a shard of the Mirror of Twilight was.

"Here it is. Here is pretty. So...pretty. Yeta very...pretty." Yeta said looking into the mirror. But then a dark aura appeared around her as she turned her neck around. "You no take mirror!" she said with red eyes and sharp teeth.

"She's been possessed by the twilight." Midna said.

Yeta floated into the air as ice surrounded her body as she became a massive block of ice.

Twilit Ice Mass

Blizzeta

"No… Not again…" David said. "Are we going to have to kill another innocent life?"

"We don't need to kill anyone. She'll snap out of it if we hit her enough times." Midna said.

David steeled himself as he drew his weapons, determined to snap Yeta out of the twilight's control.

"Guys...just leave this one to me." David said running into action against the massive block of ice.

"You can do it man! Snap her out of it!" Natsu shouted.

"We believe in you. Free her!" Jexi said.

"David has a good reason for wanting to go this alone, does he?" Tapu Lele asked.

"If he was a vigilante dealing with paranormal cases, then maybe he encountered a situation like this before but couldn't save the victim." Tapu Bulu said.

"Or maybe he's just sick of Zant using people for pawns. Not that we can blame him." Midna said. "Honestly, in his shoes, I wanna kill Zant myself."

"Pretty much anyone would." Tapu Koko said as David was breaking apart the ice mass Blizzeta was inside.

"Last time I fought someone possessed by a dark power like this, I couldn't save them and was forced to kill them… That's not gonna happen again. Not this time!" David said as he was gathering power. He then jumped at the top of the large mass. "Arctic...Saber!" he shouted slashing the ice mass in two with Masakado.

Blizzeta twitched for a big before falling to the ground completely still. The twilight that was inside her then left her body and formed into the shard of the Mirror of Twilight.

"Well, not bad." Midna said taking the shard as Yeta was twitching in her sleep as Yeto came and comforted her.

"It's okay. She's just unconscious." David said.

"Uh...I don't think he cares." Jexi said as Yeto and Yeta were hugging as hearts were coming from them.

"Come on. We don't need to be around for this." Linkle said.

"Yeah. Let's just let these two have their moment." Colette said.

"Alright. On to the next one." Korra said.

"Hmm. Temple of Time? Wait, I think I know where it is. We need to go back to the Lost Woods." Shun said.

"So it would seem. Let's go." Scott said.


	13. Temple of Time

After the events that had taken place within the cold harshness of the Peak Province, our heroes travel back south towards the Faron Woods. With the woods, they soon made their way back to the Lost Woods where they came upon ancient structures covered in moss. Continuing further in they saw a large temple that was in decay and not seemingly been touched in many centuries.

"The Temple of Time. Here we are." Jexi said.

"I had a feeling it might have been here so I went with that feeling." Shun said.

"It seems like we end up coming here everytime we step into Hyrule." Sheena said.

"That is true. But this isn't the version we came here for. Link, stab the Master Sword into this pedestal." Shun said.

Link step forward and plunged the Master Sword into the pedestal as they saw the decay and moss fade away as the temple soon stood as tall as it did in its glory days.

"What? How in the…" Jude said.

"This pedestal was where the Master Sword was originally held. If the user wills it, it can take the temple through time. Right now, we're in how it stood during the era of the Hero of Time." Shun said.

"Uh, how long does this last exactly?" Nana asked.

"Until Link stabs the pedestal again. But this is the era we need to be in if we are going to find that shard of the Mirror of Twilight." Shun said.

So they went into the temple and explored.

Hope was thinking about Jedah along the way.

"Still thinking about Jedah and the possibility of his resurrection?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, its kinda hard to wrap around. I mean, we beat him, but now he has a way of coming back." Hope said.

"What exactly could he be after? Besides, you know, conquering Makai?" Zephyr asked.

"Jedah doesn't wanna conquer the Makai, he wants to destroy the universe and remake it. All for his insane idea of a new world." Jexi said.

"Oh, right, i forgot." Zephyr said.

"He's even more extreme than Mithos." Lloyd said.

"How so?" David asked.

"Well, Mithos just wanted to eliminate discrimination by turning everyone into lifeless beings. I can understand where he was going with it, but the methods he uses were immoral." Lloyd replied.

"It's just as the old saying goes. 'Sometimes the best intentions lead to the darkest of paths.' Or something among those lines." David said.

"Now that we've foiled his plan for the Gods Fetus, he may need a new solution to remake the universe. It's gonna take some crazy powerful objects." Nana said.

"Or maybe he wants to revive because he can feel some big change is coming soon. Even in his separated state." Robin said.

"So what could be coming?" Nana asked.

"Hard to say. But it must be something pretty big in order for him to want to come back to the physical world." Levy said.

"Jedah was always mysterious with his plans. And he would be a problem if he were to come back." Dan said.

"He's the head of one of the Noble Families of the Makai Realm. And that title isn't just for show. He's got plenty of power to boot." David said. "But you guys would already know that since you already fought him once."

"Several times. But we eventually beat him for good." Zoro said.

"Now he's wanting to come back." Sanji said.

As they entered the back room of the temple, they saw it was covered in spider webs with statues around.

"Ew. This place is creepy." Lucy said.

"I'll say. I just hope we don't see any spiders. I can't stand those things." Rarity said.

"Uh...Rarity? I don't think you wanna look up then…" Rainbow said.

"Let me guess...you see a spider on the ceiling, don't you?" Rarity asked.

"Sweet mother of mercy… What the hell is that?!" David asked when he saw the spider. It was enormous with hair on its body and a giant eye on its back.

Twilit Arachnid

Armogohma

"Ooooh...that's a spider." Rarity said fainting as the spider moved across the ceiling.

"Get that thing!" Rainbow said as they shot at it. Armoghoma was able to counter the shots by using its armor.

"Let me handle it." Teba said firing a normal arrow that pierced Armogohma's eye making it fall to the ground. "Now we got for its underbelly."

"No problem. We use this." Robonyan F said holding a scepter. "The Dominion Rod. A device that can control statues."

Link took hold of it and sent a spear of light into the statue the spider was in front of. Swinging it down, it slammed a fist onto the spider. Armogohma then ran up to the ceiling after that and then laid eggs onto the ground, hatching into several spiders.

"Oh great, it just made babies." Rainbow said.

"Wouldn't that make it a she?" Jeremie asked.

"Now's not the time to think about that." David said.

"They are right!" Teba said firing another arrow into Armogohma's eye, making it fall as Link slammed it down with the statue. The spider then pulled its legs in as it exploded leaving its eye behind.

"Yeah...we...what in the?" Natsu said before the eye was revealed to be a separate spider itself as it moved around.

"Okay, that's just creepy. Teba?" Ming asked.

"Right." Teba said firing a Bomb Arrow, blowing the spider to smithereens as its bits reformed into a shard of the Mirror of Twilight.

"That's number two." Nana said.

"Dang Right." Midna said.

"One left, and it's in a city in the sky. Wherever that is…" Ibuki said.

"I think the most obvious solution would be to head into the sky." Link said. "There is a cannon that could send us all up there."

"Are you serious?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes. I remember seeing something like that. We can shoot ourselves into the sky." Riku said.

"And claim the final shard and then take on Zant." Kirito said.

"Sounds like a plan." Leanne said.


	14. Balletia vs Fairy! Dance of Redemption!

A couple of days after the loss of Tyranno, Balletia was continuing to run as best she could knowing very well Fairy was in hot pursuit of her.

The thoughts that must be going through Balletia's head right now. And this is unusual. Emotionless aren't supposed to think, or speak. But she was actually thinking of...what if I were to die here?

"Oh...be careful what you do. Cause the gods will punish you." Fairy sang as she chased after Balletia.

It was like Fairy was chasing after Balletia, but she was having fun whilst doing so. Is she a mix of fun and power?

"Ready or not. Here I come." Fairy said tiptoeing through the canyon. "Eeny meeny miney…." she said before seeing Balletia behind a rock. "Mo."

Balletia jumped back.

"Fleur Cannon!" she shouted firing a blast from her hands that grazed Balletia's arm.

Balletia couldn't run forever, but she had to fight Fairy. The question was how?

"Dazzling Gleam!" she shouted firing gleam of light at Balletia in multiple spots. "Yippee! I got her!" Fairy said jumping up and down. "And so you don't escape...Fairy Lock!"

A chain then appeared on Balletia's leg as it grounded her to the...ground.

"Hehe! I got her. Now...I know Dragon wants me to bring you back, but I think we should play first." Fairy giggled.

Balletia didnt like how she said, 'play'.

"Like...Play Rough!" Fairy said played rough with Balletia causing damage to her all over her body but mostly in her legs.

Balletia was feeling pain in her legs as she suddenly got memories of a girl. Her voice echoed in her mind.

"I was a Ballerina, the best anyone had seen. I loved to dance, but...that accident. I had dreams of going international, but now I can't use my legs anymore. If there was a world, with something as absurd as a flying whale, then maybe I could dance again. I wanted to be free. I… would dance forever."

Balletia's eyes showed tears as she was attacked.

"Okay, how about one last attack and then we'll go to Dragon." Fairy said gathering light into her hands. "Here it comes! Moon Blast!"

Balletia then stopped as she kicked the attack into the air.

"Oh, you still have some fight?" Fairy asked.

"Want...to...Dance." a voice echoed in Fairy's mind.

'Huh? Who said that?" Fairy asked looking around.

"Want...to be...free." the voice echoed as Balletia were glaring at her.

"Oh, so you can talk? Weird. It's gotta be telepathy. Okay. You wanna be free huh? Well I gotta deny that or else I'll be ending up like your partner." Fairy said. "Fairy Wind!"

As soon as mention of Tyranno leaves Fairy's lips, Balletia surged with something and disappeared from sight instantly.

"Huh? She can teleport?" Fairy asked looking around.

But seconds after, Balletia blasted Fairy from behind with a straight jab into the spine. It didn't matter if she had a healing factor, that had to hurt bad.

"Owwww…!" Fairy said as her spine regenerated to normal. "That really hurt ya know. If I was a normal human, I would be dead."

"You...will not….take my freedom!" Balletia said.

"Okay. Rough it is." Fairy said she danced for a bit before making a heart with her hands and a leg held up as power surged over her. "Here it comes! My patented Twinkle Tackle!" Fairy said moving all around the area.

It was a strong move, Balletia could tell that for sure. Before she could react, Fairy appeared before Balletia, giving her a kiss before it sent her flying across the way.

"Well, that is always fun." Fairy said. "But I think I killed her. Oh. Dragon won't be happy to hear that. But maybe if I make the cute face he'll accept an apology."

As Fairy turned to leave, she didn't know Balletia was spinning super fast towards Fairy.

"Single Slice… Pirrouete Leg Blade!" Balletia said slicing Fairy diagonal across the body.

"Wow. So...amazing." Fairy said as she fainted to the ground. The half Balletia cut did not have the z crystal as it vanished as it regenerated on Fairy.

Balletia looked at the unconscious Fairy. She raised a leg to see about smashing her crystal...but then, she pulled the leg back as she walked away.

"I...am not… a killer." Balletia said. "Umph… stupid black tendrils…"

Balletia grabbed the loose black tendrils on her face as they fell to the ground. She then walked to a nearby river and washed her face. Where those loose tendrils were, there was a mouth, but not exactly a relevant one. It was a crooked one that seemed a bit scary to some.

"Not what I was expecting. But this is good." she said. "I never expected whatever I am to speak. But...I like it. All the same, I must rescue Tyranno. But...that dragon like being is too strong. I can't defeat him on my own. But...there must be other creatures like me. Born from this darkness. Perhaps...it's time for an uprising of my kind."

She then walked off after that, determined to start an event that was soon to be known as...the Emotionless Uprising.


	15. City in the Sky

After the events that occurred in the Temple of Time, the group went to Lake Hylia where this cannon was supposed to be. After piling inside of it, it moved to a cliff and fired right into the sky, where they landed on large structures that were flying in the air due to propellers attached to them.

"So, there really is a city in the sky? How about that?" Sunset said.

"So where exactly do we start?" Ciel asked.

"I think our best shot is going to the most dangerous spot up here. There." Yang said pointing to a large grassy island with pillars with a large dragon flying over it.

"A dragon? Up here?" USApyon asked.

"Wait, that dragon...that's Argorok!" Lucy said.

"You know it?" Genis asked.

"We fought it during the War Across the Ages. It's a dragon under Zant's command." Nami said.

"So it's decided? Were going for Argorok?" Hope asked.

"Don't tell me you're scared of a dragon." David said.

"It's just a big lizard. Nothing to worry about." Franky said.

"Yeah. We plowed through one back in Glenwood. This is nothing." Tapu Bulu said.

"But this dragon's got armor over its skin. It won't be that easy." Maka said.

"Yeah. With that armor on him, projectiles are virtually useless and close combat techniques won't hurt as much." Regal said.

"I think we might have an idea on how to deal with that." Midna said.

The group moved across the city, carefully avoiding the strong winds and the railless sides before reaching the platform Argorok flew over as it roared at them.

Twilit Dragon

Argorok

Argorok roared as it flew high above them and breathed fire at them. For Link, he grabbed onto a pillar with a clawshot. He then pointed to Argorok's tail. He grabbed onto it with the Clawshot before putting his iron boots on, dragging Argorok down to the ground as they fell, with Argorok breaking off its armor.

"Clever. Link grabbed onto its tail and weighed it down to shatter its armor." Pit said.

Argorok then rose shaking off the rest of its armor as it roared and flew into the air.

"But now we have the chance to stick it to the old lizard." Ranma said as Link was travelling up the pillars in order to bring Argorok down once more so they could finish it.

"Assemble blessed light, and in this name lay waste to our foes!" Sectonia chanted as a six-point glyph appeared under Argorok. "Divine Saber!" Lightning struck each point of the glyph before a massive lightning bolt hit Argorok.

Argorok roared in pain as it tried to fly before falling to the earth, exploding into Twilight as its remnants reformed into the final shard of the Mirror of Twilight.

"Yes. We have the final shard. Now...we can reform the mirror and face Zant." Midna said.

"Let's do it. It's finally time we put an end to this!" David said.

They soon returned to where the mirror was. They soon reformed it into a working one. As soon as it did, it shined a light onto a large slab, creating a sort of gateway onto it.

"You know, the twilight isn't all bad. It's quite beautiful and serene. And you humans see it only once a day when the sun sets into the ground." Midna said.

"I think that's called nightfall." Leia said.

"At any rate, Zant's going to have home field advantage, so it's best we don't underestimate him." David said.

"There won't be an underestimate." Midna growled as they approached the portal. "Cause I'm taking my world back."


	16. Usurper King Zant!

Upon passing through the mirror's portal, the group soon found themselves in a dark and bleak area, cast in a perpetual Twilight. The sun stuck in a setting position and blue lines all over the buildings.

"I'll admit...this is not what I was expecting from a place known as the Realm of Twilight." Riku said.

"Midna, do you have a clue where Zant could be?" Ruby asked.

"Knowing him, he's probably sitting upon his stolen throne in the King's Hall." Midna said.

"Quick Question, why aren't we becoming spirits?" Hope asked.

"That was cause you traveled through the mirror. You won't be turned to spirits by entering this realm." Midna said.

"Well that's a relief…" Hope said.'

"Though if you fell down there, it would be a different story." Midna said pointing down to the dark abyss below.

"Right. Anyway...we should keep going." Soul said.

The group marched through the Twilight Realm, passing through many different buildings before arriving in the King's Hall where they saw Zant sitting upon the throne.

"Well, here we are. And all because of the dark magic you placed on Link." Midna said.

"You speak of magic? Still your tongue, whelp, and allow me to speak." Zant said. "It is because of our magic that our tribe was banished to this place like insects in a cage. We regressed and forgot hatred and anger as well as desire." he said moving and twisting his body in a disturbing way before stamping up and down. "I had served and endured in that depraved household for far too long, my imputent princess. And why you ask? Cause I believed I would be the next to rule our people, is why!"

"Next to rule? You call yourself a king? You're more like a tyrant who wormed his way to the top through misdirection and trickery." Hope said.

"A true king serves his people, but you only serve yourself." Vera said.

"But would they accept me as a king? No! That benefit would only go to those with magical properties! But then I looked up...and found a god! My god only had one wish. To merge shadow and light...and make darkness!" Zant said as he started floating into the air.

Usurper King

Zant

(Cue-Red Sun-Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance)

Zant then performed a magic spell as the place shifted to a familiar forest dungeon.

"Wait, this place was where we slay Diababa." Usopp said.

"Ahahaha!" Zant said firing orbs of darkness from his hands.

"How did he change the scenery so quickly?" Ruby asked fring Sniper shots at Zant.

"It must be Zant tapping into Ganondorf's Magic. He's using it to turn the odds into his favor." Link said. "But...maybe we can turn that against him!" Link said tossing his Gale Boomerang and spinning Zant towards him before slashing into him.

"Gah! Don't like that? Try this!" Zant said changing the area to a circular platform over a volcano.

"Okay, now that's just adding fuel to the fire." David said. "No pun intended."

Zant was laughing as he jumped up and down on the platform making it shake.

"Hes moved us to the Goron mines in the middle of the arena where we fought that large Goron!" Hope said.

"No time to reminisce. If he keeps this up, we'll fall into the lava." Peko said.

"We just need to wait it out." Link said donning his Iron Boots.

It wasn't long before Zant wore himself out as Link cut into him once again.

"Fine. Can't take the heat? How about a swim?" Zant said transporting them all into the underwater chamber where they fought Morpheel.

"Damn. Not good. We don't have scuba gear." Jexi said as rising from the sand was a replica of Zant's helmet.

"Just when things couldn't get any worse… We need to deal with this quickly!" Lloyd said.

"Dave, can you use you ice powers here?" Zelos asked.

"No can do. If I do, I'll freeze you all solid, too." David said before he was attacked from behind by Zant.

"Hahaha!" Zant said before a clawshot grabbed him and pulled him to Link who slashed into him. "How dare you!" Zant said shifting the area once again to the pillars in the forest temple.

"The place where we fought that monkey." Lucy said.

"Hahaha!" Zant laughed as he jumped from pillar to pillar firing dark spheres.

"That laugh of his is really pissing me off." David said as he continuously shoots Zant, but keeps missing. "Alright then. Just have to guess where he'll jump next and…" David said as he shoots a random pillar. The shots hit the pillar Zant just landed on as he fell off getting his head stuck in the ground. "Gotcha!" David said slashing Zant with Masakado.

Zant then pulled his head out as the area shifted to the frozen bedroom in the Snowpeak Ruins.

"The place where we fought Blizzeta." Colette said.

Zant floated above them as he grew to a gigantic size and jumped down.

"Incoming!" Zelos said.

"Ive got it!" Titanica said enlarging her arms just as Zant threw all his weight on her hands. "Ergh… a little help here?!"

"Inga, we should help Alice!" Continella asked.

"No...I think I know what needs be done." Inga said using her power to make a chunk of ice on the ceiling fall and land right on Zant's foot.

"Ow!" Zant said hopping around as he shrunk to a small size while holding his hurt foot.

"Giant's Sledgehammer Strike!" Alice said taking one of her enlarged arms, making a fist and swinging down in a hammer strike motion and knocking Zant into a wall.

"Grrr!" Zant said changing the scene once more. They were soon outside on the stairway of the sealed Hyrule Castle. He growled as he pulled out two Schimitars in his hands as he violently slashed away at the group.

"Keep away from him, he's swinging like crazy!" Sanji said.

"Everyone, stay back!" Sunset said holding the Enma Blade. "Ive got this." she said inserting her Yokai watch into the slot.

Dream Link!

Sunset then inserted Enma's Medal as the blade powered up. "Now we make this real." she said charging at Zant, the two of them clashing weapons with one another.

"This is lost, human of the light. You will die with everyone else here! So says my god!" Zant said.

"Well...my god thinks...differently!" Sunset said knocking Zant back as she slashed into him repeatedly. "Zant...get lost!" she said with one final strike.

Zant was stumbling back after the last attack as he fell to his knees before falling over completely.

The group soon returned to the throne room. The three Fused Shadows Zant had taken early on now flew into Midna. But she found her form unchanged.

"You...traitors!" Zant said from the throne.

"Traitors? You know why we never let you become king Zant? Your eyes. In them, we saw a lust for power and conquest. We hadn't forgotten how we lost our first king to such desires." Midna said.

"Hehehe. The curse placed on you cannot be broken. It was done by the power of my god. My god, Ganon, who has already been reborn into the world of light and will revive me as many times as needed." Zant said.

Midna growled as her hair went wild, stabbing through Zant before destroying him.

"Yeesh… Brutal." Ming said.

"He deserved it." David said.

"I only did that with but a fraction of my ancestors' power." Midna said in awe.

"We have bigger problems. Ganon is in Hyrule and we need to deal with it." Jexi said before the room shook as six portals opened. "What the?"

Chains then flew out of them as each one wrapped around Titania, Damien, Mary, Lacy, Daisy and Ming.

"Guys!" David said trying to grab Ming before she was pulled away.

"Dave!" Ming shouted before she was pulled through and the portal shut.

"Hope! Guys!" Titanica, Daisy, Mary, Damien and Lacy shouted before they were pulled through and the portals shut.

"What in the...heck just happened?" Continella asked.

"What I had feared would happen." a voice said as they saw a figure with gray skin and white hair and black cloak stand behind them.

"Nurarihyon." Sunset said.

"Uh...who?" David asked.

"He is Enma's advisor and the second strongest Yo-kai in existence." Kabuki said.

"What do you mean...what you feared would happen?" Korra asked.

"A few short weeks ago, when I had sent 5 Yo-kai and Squiggly off to some Hero Coalition, I sensed a great darkness rising in the air. It was Jedah's. I moved to action after that. I warned the Maximoff household and sent an envoy to warn the Aensland Household. I came here in hopes to stop them from taking those six...but I arrived too late." Nurarihyon said.

"From that...you mean…" Hope said.

"They have the ten Jedah needs to come back." Nurarihyon said.

"They? Who are they?" Sunny asked.

"A cult that worships Jedah as if he were a god come to earth. They are fools who do not know the true threat he carries." Nurarihyon said.

"We have to stop them from reviving Jedah. But we have no idea who they are or where they could be." Sheena said.

"The who is unimportant. As for where, I can sense Jedah's dark energy. It is coming from underneath the Castle Town before Hyrule Castle." Nurarihyon said.

"You mean… We'll have to travel underground." Lucina said.

"And then there is Ganon we need to deal with." Jexi said.

"Me, Lloyd, Link and Midna will handle the Ganon front. The rest of you have to handle this cult before something horrible happens." Riku said.

"Alright. We'll be counting on you guys." David said.

"Be careful, Lloyd." Colette said.

"Ah. You too, Colette." Lloyd said.

"Lets finish this." Hope said.


	17. Final Act! For Hyrule and the Twilight!

"Weve gotta hurry and stop that cult before they Revive Jedah, but how do we get underground?" Nana asked as they made it to Castle Town.

"Uh...I think I know the obvious solution." Odd said kicking open a sewer grate.

"This is not gonna be sanitary…" Rarity said.

"We are not abandoning our friends." Zinia said as they climbed down into the sewers and found the walls lined with torches. They followed the torches and along the way they found painted pictures of Jedah all across the walls.

"Yeah, we're definitely in the right place." Lucy said.

"But where are Alice and the others?" Hope asked.

"They must be further up ahead." Nurarihyon said before three men in dark cloaks stepped in their way.

"Halt!" they said. "Do not come further, enemies of our god, Jedah!"

"Seriously?" Yang said punching the one in the middle in the face.

They then rose back up. "Unleash the beasts!" they said taking out pokeballs and tossing them. Out of them came a green dinosaur with a leaf on its head and around its neck, a slender badger like creature with fire on its forehead and head and a crocodile with red frills and a big jaw.

"The second stage Johto starters." David said.

"Not just that. This aura… Those are Shadow Pokemon!" Aria said.

"Bayleef, Quilava, Croconaw...we order you to destroy the intruders!" the three men said.

"You guys need to go ahead. I gotta stay and capture them." Aria said.

"You sure? It's one against 3." Ulrich said.

"I have Umbreon and Espeon to even the odds, doofus." Aria said. "Just go you idiots. I'll be fine."

"Alright." Yumi said running ahead.

"Just wish she didn't call us names..." Ulrich said.

"No time to think about that. We need to hurry!" David said.

Up above them, Lloyd was busy dealing with monsters as Riku, Link and Midna made it in the castle. "Okay! Who else?"

The ground then started rumbling as King Bulblin was approaching Lloyd with anger in his eyes.

"I somehow knew you would show up. Honestly, I'm not surprised that you'd come after me again." Lloyd said.

"I...have come...to play!" King Bulblin said wielding an axe.

"So, you spoke. Alright then. Let's settle this!" Lloyd said drawing his swords.

{Cue- Like a Glint of Light- Soulcalibur Legends}

King Bulblin roared as he charged at Lloyd swinging his axe side to side.

"Beast!" Lloyd shouted as he struck with the afterimage of a lion emerging from his swords. King Bulblin raised his axe to guard before he was sent sliding into a wall.

"You...beat me...every time." King Bublin said. "Why…do i keep...lose?"

"Because my friends trust and place their faith in me, lending me their strength. We've sacrificed many things to save our worlds and get to where we are now. I've made an obligation to stop those who would endanger the peace for the sake of those we were unable to come to an understanding with, and for our friends who are no longer with us." Lloyd said.

"Then show it. Try and defeat me! Here and now!" King Bulblin said.

"Oh, I'll show you!" Lloyd said performing his most powerful Mystic Arte. Lloyd holds his twin blades while jumping high in the air. "Take this! Divine Justice!" He then fuses the blades into one silver sword and slams it into the ground, creating a fissure that strikes King Bulblin while moderately healing Lloyd.

{end song}

"Enough!" King Bulblin said weakly as he dropped his axe and then got on his steed. "I follow the strongest side! That is all I have ever known." he said as he rode off.

"The strongest side, huh? Just like Zelos back then." Lloyd said. "Maybe… Nah, wishful thinking. Still, I hope things turn out good for him from here on out." Lloyd said as he looked to the sky. "I know you would've...Mithos."

Back underground…

"Hah!" Hope said punching a cultist in the stomach and making him collapse. "I got 19!"

Erza then blasted through a bunch of cultists while equipped with her Heavenly Sword Armory and slashed through an army of them. "50."

"Damn… I've only got 35." David said.

"I...didn't know we were actually keeping count." Leia said.

They fought their way into the center of the chambers where they saw the Jedah statue as well as ten people with bags over their heads and a symbol in the center of the room and a cultist in a demon mask.

"So...this is the cause of our distress." he said. "Begone, unworthy peons. You do not deserve to gaze upon our god's presence!"

"Cut the crap already. You know why we're here." David said.

"Yes. However, I need them in order to bring back our lord." he said. "And time is close at hand." he added pointing to the sky as it was started to dark out. "As soon as the light has been eclipsed, he will be back!"

"He's looking for a Solar Eclipse!" Hope said.

"And the time for it is close." he said as the ten people began struggling in pain as dark energy was rising.

"Oh my lord! I offer this banquet of your own power to you! Please accept it and grace us with your presence once more!" he said as the light went out as the darkness inside the ten left their bodies and started to converge in the center of the room. The converging darkness then started to take on a humanoid form as it started to rise.

"We're too late!" David said.

The darkness then vanished as standing in its place was a familiar looking demon. Jedah was back.

"Ah...It appears all went just as I had planned." Jedah said looking over himself.

"Oh lord! We have done as you have asked of us!" the leader said.

"Indeed you have. And I suppose you wish for some sort of reward." Jedah asked.

"Yes! Let me and my followed join you forever in…" he said before Jedah pierced through the man with his arm.

"I prefer to see trash like you erased." Jedah said as the man was now dead as Jedah removed him from his arm. He then saw the group standing there in shock. "Well, I see some old as well as new faces that stand before me."

"Well now that you're back Jedah, what's next for you? Something big, if you wanted to resurrect yourself." Hope said.

"That is nothing you need to know, boy. My matters are my own, but know this. I will continue my plans to end this universe and recreate it." Jedah said.

"You're still as sick as ever Jedah." Hsien Ko said.

"Now, I will be on my way." Jedah said walking past the group casually without raising a single hand. "Though I will leave you with this...I am not the only one who has been brought back to life." he said before vanishing.

"I have a bad feeling about what he just said…" Nana said.

"Nevermind him now. He is a bridge I will have to cross. Right now, release your friends from their confinement." Nurarihyon said vanishing to chase after Jedah.

David rushed over to Ming and released her. "You okay? Sorry I didn't pay much attention to you since you joined us."

"I'll live. I'm just glad you came to save me." Ming said hugging him.

In the midst of their moment, David heard a familiar groan among the captives.

"Could that be…?" David got the bag off and saw a familiar face to him. "Mayumi?"

"David? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Mayumi asked, not fully awake yet.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Wait… If you're one of the captives, does that mean…" David started.

"Yes. I'm a first gen enhanced with Erza's Requip and Morrigan's abilities. I was doing some work when those creeps grabbed me off the street." Mayumi said.

"Your sister is first gen and you didn't even know it?!" Pinkie said.

"I'M NOT HIS SISTER!" Mayumi shouted.

"We were in the same Paranormal group I told you about." David said.

"Sorry…" Pinkie said to Mayumi.

Mayumi looked to Sectonia. "So, you're the girl that Sayuri and David's father told you about."

"W-well, I…" Sectonia started.

"Don't worry. He's been travelling with you guys, so of course it was going to happen. The name's Mayumi Kirishima. A pleasure to meet you all." Mayumi introduced herself.

"Pleasure's all ours." Hope said. You don't look to occupied. You're more than welcome to come with us if you want."

"Hope, what do we keep saying about this?" Jexi whispered.

"Actually, I don't mind. No doubt the others will be looking for me and they'll have a better chance if I'm with David." Mayumi said.

"It will be just like old times." David said. "Except… You know, new powers from the both of us."

"Ugh. Will you cut out the love fest and get us out of here?" one of the other ten said.

"Wait, I know that voice." Rainbow said pulling the bag off to reveal Blur. "Blur?! How in the?"

"I was mapping this world when they just grabbed me...while napping under a tree." he said.

"Even with Sonic's speed, you couldn't outsmart them. Forshame." Rainbow said.

Hope then went to another one of the ten and pulled out the bag, revealing a huge bundle of orange and yellow hair.

"Holy cow! Adagio Dazzle!" Hope said

.

"Ugh. I'm not Adagio. This is a wig." the mass of orange and yellow said removing it.

"Then who are you?" Kara asked.

"I'm a cosplayer from Akihabara. I work there. The wig was part of a costume." she said.

"Sorry about mistaking you." David said.

"It's fine. Glad you accept that and I'm gone." she said stepping out before sirens were blaring.

"Attention, cult members! This is the Universal Police! Surrender yourselves now!" a voice shouted.

"Time to go!" Hope said grabbing the new girl.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm innocent." she said.

"Getting you out of here." Hope said.

"Oh. Uh...thanks." she said as they ran down the other way.

"It's no trouble. Name's Hope by the way. You got one?" Hope asked.

"Naomi Sakura of Akihabara." she said. "The normal one, not the ruined one."

"Sorry to drag you into a hero's life, Naomi." Rainbow said.

"Come again?" she said as they were dragged out of the hole in the ceiling.

"I think she's saying you're with us now." Zelos said.

"And what's your story?" Jude asked a girl with a sleeveless shirt and skirt with red hair in a ponytail.

"My name is Nico Everett. I was supposed to learn how to control my powers in New World so that I could be a freelance hero. Then, well… This happened." Nico said.

"And how'd you get here, Naomi? And why did you have something to do with Jedah's revival?" Hope asked.

"I'm an Enhanced with power over armor like this guy Arthur. I'm also an Otaku who lives in Akihabara. I work as a cosplayer for video games, anime and movies. I was promoting something when those guys chloroformed me and kidnapped me." Naomi said.

"Well, you're safe now." Rainbow said.

"I was safe before. You guys are taking me against my will." Naomi said.

"Well we didn't want you to get falsely arrested." Sunset said.

"Uh...you know we could have explained it right?" Jexi asked.

"Oh...right." Sunset said.

"See? Why don't people use their common sense more...wait, what's that over there?" she asked pointing to a distance to see Riku and Link swordfighting with Ganondorf.

"Looks like their fight is reaching the climax." David said.

"Well, let's go finish this!" Luffy said as they dashed to the battle.

"That's Ganondorf...no seriously, that is Ganondorf!" Naomi said.

"Yeah. And we can't even interfere anyway." Jexi said pointing to a barrier keeping the three in.

"So I guess we just watch then." Rarity said. "Anyone bring some refreshments?"

"Forget that, look at Naomi!" Rainbow said seeing her in a mix of Riku and Link gear, cheering like crazy.

"Whooo! Go Link! Go Riku!" Naomi said.

"Okay, now that's just excessive…" Colette said.

"Well we did take an otaku. Correction, Hope took an otaku." Jexi said.

"Hey! There was a lot of pressure going on." Hope said.

It wasn't long until Link bashed Ganondorf with his shield, knocking him on the ground before Link jumped and delivered the Coup de Grace by stabbing Ganondorf in the chest. Ganondorf let out a loud scream before he knelt there, motionless. It had been done. The evil known as Ganondorf had been slain.

"I think we're done here." Zephyr said.

"Yep." David said. "So, what's next for you guys?" He asked Nico, Naomi and Blur. "Mayumi is onboard, but where are you guys gonna go?"

"I'm actually gonna keep doing my job as a map maker." Blur said.

"And I gotta get back to work before I get fired. But this was still cool to watch." Naomi said.

"And I should make way back to New World." Nico said. "But once I complete my training, I may consider going with you guys."

"Alright. We'll be waiting." David said.

As the three left their separate ways, the groups stood to think.

"So, where to next guys?" Kara asked.

"Hmm. Hard to say right now." Ranma said. "Not much is going on except for the Elements. But other than that…"

David looked down to his hand, still thinking about that pulsing feeling he felt against Brainiac. "Just...what was that? I can't get it out of my head…"

"Something up?" Mayumi asked.

"Yeah. When I fought against Brainiac, I felt something pulse within me, almost as though it was reacting to him." David said.

"We need to figure out what it is. But how?" Sakura asked.

"We might not be able to figure it out, but I think there is something that might." Tapu Koko said. "We must head to Unova."

"Unova, huh? Hope you're ready, Leia." Jude said.

"No problem. I'll track it down, no problem!" Leia said.

"Unova huh? Looks like we're headed back, Sonata." Odd said.

"Yay!" Sonata said.

"This time, can we figure this out together?" Hope asked. "It's a little harder to let so few of us go do our own thing."

"Hope. There are some things people have to do on their own. We can't just interfere." Jexi said.

"Besides, if this is to help David, I say we go with it." Twilight said.

"Well, if you guys say so. I've got nothing against it." Hope said

"So, who will be getting the starters this time?" David asked.

"You can count me out. I'll be busy making new films for Pokestar Studios." Odd said.

"I guess we can just do our own thing in Unova. We don't need to challenge every gym in every region we go to." Rainbow said.

"Alright. We'll be counting on you and your reporter's intuition, Leia." Jude said.

"For what, exactly?" Sunset asked.

"To find...the source of David's enigmatic power!." Leia said.

The group was chatting it up as Sour Sweet moved into the back.

"Yeah. While in the meantime...I level up." she said holding a book on the swords of justice.

To be continued...In Brave Adventurers' Travels: Black and White


End file.
